The Abyss
by K1092000
Summary: Rewritten version of The Day the Sky went Black. Anyone who reviewed the original take a look at this one, it's easier to understand now. Everyone else is also welcome. Summary inside. COMPLETE!
1. Summary

The Abyss is the original name I wanted to use for The Day the Sky went Black.  
Ok, so I took a look at the original and I decided that it would be too much of a burden to actually rip it upart. So I decided to rewrite it so that it will make more sense.It won't have four big parts with about 10,000+ words per ch. This will also give people who looked at it and saw the huge word count (with only 4 ch's) a chance to actually read the story.

* * *

Summary

In 1954 two French scientists and two Japanese programmers created X.A.N.A. He was created to scan the world for threats against France. But of course they made a mistake in the primary protocol, so X.A.N.A. decided that he would take over the world instead. But before he got out of hand the French shut him down. Then in 2004 a car company bought the factory and an idiot worker restarted him. The company in return left the factory. But when he was restarted some a fail-safe program was activated and Aelita was created. Then four ordinary students found the computer. They are currently working on a materialization program for Aelita and saving the world from harm.

In 2004 the same year the same company that made X.A.N.A made a computer in the U.S. called ZED. The computer was going to keep the U.S. safe from any threat just like X.A.N.A. was supposed to. Instead of three scanners there was only one, which left room for other programs. These new programs made ZED more powerful than X.A.N.A. The programmers said they fixed the bugs. Of course they didn't and the terror started all over again.

* * *

Also keep in mind that most of this is SciFi. So if before you flame at me and say "that's not possible", think, is it SciFi or is it supposed to be real.  
That's the summary, I posted the first ch so you can see how it all was supposed to start. The gang will appear in ch two.  
Man I talk to much, sorry about that. 


	2. Ch1 ZED

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of its characters.  
Claimer I do own ZED, KC, and any other OC unless I say other wise, like the OC below.  
**I don't own Kitty.**  
**Special thanks to American-Kitty for letting me use her OC in my story.**

* * *

ZED

The year was 2005; the U.S. military was preparing a new defense system. The system was being made to protect the U.S. from any threat. The system was being put into a computer in Area 51. The computer was called ZED. The U.S. military did not know that the people helping build the system were the same people that built X.A.N.A.

"Ok sir the system is finished," said a French programmer.

"Good now turn it on," said the General.

"Yes sir," said the programmer.

The programmer flips the switch and the computer starts up. The monitor flickers and then displays the symbol of ZED. (Cut X.A.N.A.'S symbol in half, place a Z over it and color it neon green.)

"These six screens can tell you where every missile system is in the world. You can monitor them right from this chair," said the programmer.

"Good, and this one won't malfunction like your first creation," said the General.

"Yes, don't worry. Our first one was shut off years ago. We have fixed all the bugs in the original programming," said the programmer.

"So what happens if it breaks down?" asked a scientist.

"Oh, that's simple. See that scanner over there; all you have to do is send someone into the computer. They find a tower that has a green glow signaling the malfunction. They go into the tower and fix it by the recommendations in the manual," said the programmer.

"Send someone into the computer," said the General in a confused tone.

"Yes here watch, I'll send my partner in," said the programmer.

The second French programmer steps into the scanner. (Keep in mind there's only one instead of three.) The first starts up the transfer program, then the terror starts. As soon as the doors to the scanner shut they reopen and blood sprays around the room.

"What the hell. You said you worked out all the bugs," said the General in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry sir I'll fix this," said the Programmer.

The programmer goes to the off switch and as soon as he touches it he gets electrocuted and dies instantly. Then every computer in Area 51 starts to ooze what appeared to be black slime. It makes a puddle on the ground, which starts to rise and take the shape of a cloaked figure. The lights go out, and red eyes appear all over the place. Blood-curtailing screams ring throughout the building. But there is one room that did not have any computers in it. A father and son team is working on a project to cure all disabilities. The father had fires going on propane burners, which filled the room with light.

"Ok, son, as soon as I finish this last mixture you can test it, and we'll see if it works," said the father.

"But what if it kills me?" asked the son. (He's in a wheel chair.)

"KC you have nothing to worry about," said his father.

He mixes the last of the formula together and pours it into a glass. He then gives it to KC; as soon as he does there are loud bangs at the lab door. KC's father opens the door and the creatures barge in. One forms a scythe it its hand and slices his father in half. Blood sprayed all over the floor. KC rolls into a corner hoping to be out of sight. The creatures red eyes follow KC and it floated his way.

'Oh, shit! Oh, shit!' thought KC.

The creature was now directly in front of KC. It threw him out of his chair and he landed on the floor near the door. The second creature then came up to him. He crawled away until he came to the first creature. He couldn't go anywhere. Then the power went back on. ZED put the power at full capacity, which shorted out all equipment that was plugged in to an outlet. KC was sitting in front of an outlet at the time the power went back on. Electricity shot out of the socket and went into KC's body. The discharge also blew his fathers experiment up throwing chemicals everywhere. The glass the KC held in his hand exploded from the discharge and cut his hand. Most of the chemicals flew all over KC and got into his cut. KC fell limp and the creatures left thinking he was dead.

But what KC's father didn't know was that if the formula was combined with a high voltage of electricity it could save someone's life. Of course it did have some side effects.

* * *

The gang will appear next ch.  
Please send me a review. No reviews means good bye story. 


	3. Ch2 XANA

Disclaimer: I don't own Cl or any of its characters. I also don't own Kitty.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
American-Kitty: I took a look at your stories for your character description and your profile page. If you don't like anyhing and wish for me to change it let me know.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_X.A.N.A._**

X.A.N.A. has been around since 1954. He was shut off just one month after he was built. In 2004 a car company brought the factory and one of the workers turned him back on. X.A.N.A.'S restart also unlocked a fail-safe program called Aelita, she was supposed to make sure X.A.N.A. behaved him self. Of course things got out of hand and she enlisted the help of Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. They gang helped her fight X.A.N.A. for a year while Jeremy worked on a materialization program for her. In 2005 they are still fighting X.A.N.A. and Jeremy is close to finishing the program.

We are now going to the mountain region in Lyoko.

"LASER ARROW!" yelled Odd as he shot an arrow at a block.

"Man X.A.N.A. doesn't want us to get to that tower does he," said Ulrich.

"No, but just hang on there are only two more blocks to get rid of," said Jeremy.

"IMPACT!" yelled Ulrich as he shoved his sword into the X.A.N.A. symbol on a block.

Both blocks blew up at the same time because Yumi had thrown her fan at the other.

"Nice shot Yumi," said Ulrich.

"Hold on guys we have another visitor, wait make that… Shit! Three mega tanks," said Jeremy.

"Three? X.A.N.A. never did that before," said Ulrich.

"Well then we will just have to give them a surprise," said Odd.

The three mega tanks surrounded the gang. Aelita came out from behind the rock she was hiding behind.

"AELITA GET BACK BEHIND THAT ROCK!" yelled Ulrich.

On of the mega tanks saw her and rolled towards her. Ulrich ran after it. On of the remaining two opened up and charged its laser.

"SHIT! GUYS DON'T GET IN THE PATH OF THE LASER X.A.N.A. HAS UPED THE LASER STRENGHT TO TAKE OFF FIFTY LIFE POINTS!" yelled Jeremy.

"How many life points do we have left?" asked Yumi as her and Odd dodged one of the blasts.

"Yumi 60, Odd 50, Ulrich 70, Aelita 90," said Jeremy.

The second mega tank shot at Yumi. She fell to the ground and Odd then got rid of that mega tank. The first one fired at Yumi just as she got up. After Yumi was gone Odd got rid of the first mega tank.

"TRIPLICATE!" yelled Ulrich.

"ULRICH BECAREFUL!" yelled Odd.

The third mega tank fired and managed to hit Ulrich instead of one of his clones. Ulrich got up to see his clones attacking the mega tank. The mega tank fired again and Ulrich dodged the blast but another hit him. Odd turned around to see a Krab. Ulrich devirtualized and Jeremy's voice came out of the sky.

"Odd you have to protect Aelita," said Jeremy.

"Thanks Einstein, but how do you suggest I do that?" asked Odd.

On earth the elevator door opened and a girl stepped out. She was wearing a gray shirt with a cheetah on it; she also was wearing blue jeans with a hole in the right knee. She had light brown hair with sapphire highlights.

"What did I miss?" asked Kitty.

"Kitty your back from vacation early," said Yumi.

"No matter hurry into the scanner Odd and Aelita are in a jam in the mountain region," said Jeremy.

"I'm on it," said Kitty.

Back in Lyoko.

"LASER ARROW!" yelled Odd.

His laser arrow just missed the X.A.N.A. symbol on the Krab. Aelita had made a protective shield so the mega tank wouldn't get her, but the shield was fading fast.

"Don't worry guys Kitty is coming," said Jeremy.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Odd.

Kitty then appeared just behind Odd. Her Lyoko form looked almost identical to Odd's. Except her colors were different, they were shades of gray. Her tail has a sapphire and amethyst ribbon on it. She used her bow n arrow to kill the mega tank. Odd finally got a clear shot on the Krab and brought it down. Aelita then ran for the tower.

"KITTY!" yelled Odd as he ran towards her and smothered her in a bear hug.

"Wow Odd I didn't know you missed me that much," said Kitty.

"Are you kidding every time you go away I get lonely," said Odd.

"What about the others?" asked Kitty.

"Oh, they'll always be around to keep me company but still I sometimes feel like you're the only one that understands me," said Odd.

They both smiled at each other as a white light engulfed them and reset time. Time rewound to earlier that evening. Which was more like 6:30. Jeremy was alone in his room, Kitty and Odd were out on a date, and Ulrich was in his room and Yumi was out side talking to a new student. Jeremy was furiously typing away on his computer.

"Almost there just a few more calculations and I can try it again," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, you know you can take a break and bring me to earth so we can spend sometime together," said Aelita.

"I know I'm sorry I haven't brought you out in a while but X.A.N.A. has been acting up lately," said Jeremy.

"I know," said Aelita.

Jeremy then started up the test program. The program ran for about one minute and then stopped. Jeremy stared wide-eyed at the screen.

"Aelita can I ask you something," said Jeremy with a straight face.

* * *

Looka cliffy.  
Plz Review.  
We check back with KC next ch. 


	4. Ch3 Building ZED'S Army

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Kitty.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
This ch does not tell you what Jeremy was so serious about, but if you read this ch carefully you will see something that tells what the next ch will be about.**

* * *

Building ZED'S army

We go back one year to check on the place where we left KC. He had been out for one hour and was now waking up.

"What… What happened," KC said allowed.

KC looked around the room to see that everything was trashed. He stood up and then realized that he could walk.

"DAD IT WORKED YOUR FORMULA WORKED!" yelled KC.

He then noticed both of his dad's halves lying in the entranceway in a pool of blood. Then everything that had happened flooded back into his mind. Anger and rage filled his body and he screamed. He fell to the ground and slammed his fist into the floor. The floor shook and cracks spread out in all directions. KC was startled and quickly stood up. He looked at his hands to see electricity pulsing all over them. He calmed down and the electricity went away. Then the door opened and the creature came in.

"YOU! What are you?" asked KC.

The creature didn't respond.

"Your like some Creeper thing," said KC.

"DIE," said the Creeper.

KC dodged the Creeper when it flew towards him. KC ran out of the room and down the hall. He heard laser fire erupt from behind him but he didn't look back. Then the floor began to rumble. KC ran into a dead end, he looked to his right and saw an elevator. He hit the down button and he heard the elevator rise. Then the floor really began to shake as a huge black ball with a neon green stripe down the center stopped in front of him. The ball turned on its side, four feet came out to support it. The ball opened up to reveal six lasers all spread out around the center. The lasers charged. Then the elevator doors opened and KC ran inside and ducked. A laser wall went through the elevator slicing it in half, the bottom half fell two stories and landed with a thud. KC rolled out and stood up dazed. He fell over onto a metal object. It was a car, the door opened and he got inside. The car drove away.

"SHIT!" yelled ZED as he slammed his fist on the monitor screen.

ZED had made a human form of him self and he made a minion, Zack. Zack was more like ZED'S son though. ZED'S human form is simple he is dressed in a black trench coat; he is baled and is wearing black goggles. Zack looks sort of like Ulrich but is as tall as Odd and he has red hair and he is wearing all black. He carries a desert eagle with him all the time.

"Master should I follow him?" asked Zack.

"Do so and take some of my newly made Metal Men," said ZED.

The Metal Men looked like the terminator just without legs. Instead they were floating. The Metal Men can make any firearm appear in their hands and they can make an unlimited supply of ammo.

ZED spent one year looking for KC and was unsuccessful in finding him. So he started to look for other things to use for his army. He eventually hacked into X.A.N.A. and borrowed his Mega Tank, Krab and most of his Block designs. He lost contact with X.A.N.A.'S computer after getting about 70 percent of the Block design. He got all the info on the Mega Tank and Krab. He started to produce them immediately after his Creepers built him a scanner large enough to support them.

"What shall we do now master?" asked a Creeper.

"Wait until I give the orders to destroy the world," said ZED. "I may have use for this new supercomputer once we find out where it is and what it is used for."

The Creeper bows and leaves his presence. KC was taken to an orphanage somewhere in Nevada. The car that brought KC there said it would return if ZED got out of hand. Then it would take him to France to be with his mother. One day in September the kids in the orphanage were outside enjoying the fresh air. KC was sitting alone under a tree. One of the boys came up to him.

"Hey KC want to play some ball?" asked Ted as he showed KC the baseball.

"Not really Ted," said KC.

"Come on dude, you never do anything when we come out here. All you do is sit and think, believe me thinking gets you nowhere," said Ted.

"I just want to be left alone," said KC.

"Whatever dude, but when you fell like it don't hesitate to come and join us," said Ted as he walked away.

As Ted walked away a white car pulled up in front of the orphanage. It had G-6155 on the license plate. It looked like a really tricked out Lamborghini or Lotus. KC looked over and saw the car.

"G-6," said KC.

"KC," said G-6.

"He's gone over the edge," said KC.

"Yes now get in," said G-6.

KC got into G-6. Then the owner of the orphanage ran outside; she had been watching him the whole time.

"KEVIN CHRISTIAN YOU GET YOU BUTT BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled the owner.

KC did not get out of the car. G-6 lifted himself off of the ground, flipped the wheels to horizontal and then two gets came out of the back. They charged up and the car blasted into the air. The owner was still screaming as the car left her sight.

* * *

Ok so KC is on his way to France. Next ch Aelita gets a big shock.  
Don't forget to review. Oh and a picture of G-6 is on my profile page. You may recognize the car and you may not. 


	5. Ch4 A New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Cl or any of its characters. I don't own Kitty.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Ok this ch tells us what Jeremy's straight face was all about when he wanted to ask Aelita something.

* * *

A New Student

We go to Odd and Ulrich's room; it is almost time for dinner. Ulrich is studying for a test and Odd is well, being Odd.

"Guess who's back, back again. Shady's back, tell a friend," Odd sang very loudly.

"ODD!" yelled Ulrich.

Odd didn't respond so he went over to him and pulled his headphones off his head,

"I'm trying to study here," said Ulrich in an irritated tone.

"Come on Ulrich I was just listening to a song I downloaded off the internet, Oh and here's the best part," said Odd as he put on his head phones back on and resumed singing again. "Alright, now lose it AAH, AAH, AAH, AAH, AAH, just lose it AAH, AAH, AAH, AAH, AAH go crazy…"

"I'm going to lose it if you don't shut up," said Ulrich.

Odd then looked at the clock to see that it was dinnertime. He shut off his CD player and left for the cafeteria.

"Hey Ulrich it's dinnertime you coming?" asked Odd.

"No, I need to catch up on the studying I missed while you were annoying me," said Ulrich sounding cross.

"Ok, more food for me," said Odd.

He opened the door just as Kitty got to it.

"Oh, hi Kitty," said Odd.

"Hi Odd," said Kitty.

"You know I was thinking instead of going to the cafeteria for dinner do you want to go out and get something to eat?" asked Odd.

"Like a date?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah," said Odd.

"Sure," said Kitty.

He took her hand and led her out of the building. Yumi was sitting outside with Jeremy; he was typing away on his laptop like usual. Yumi was waiting for Ulrich to come down but she got a text from him it said he would be studying the whole night because of Odd. Yumi stood up and told Jeremy she was leaving. Then she noticed a boy coming their way. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt, baggy camouflage cargo pants and black shoes. He had black hair and was about Ulrich's height.

'Wow, this place is weird,' KC thought to himself, then he saw a girl wearing all black. Her shirt just showing her belly button. 'Wow that's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.'

He kept walking towards her until another girl stepped in his way.

"HI, you must be the new kid. I'm Sissi," said Sissi.

This startled KC but he introduced himself nonetheless.

"KC," said KC.

"So, where are you from?" asked Sissi.

"America," said KC.

'He is so cute, but who to choose Ulrich or him,' Sissi thought, then she noticed that he was looking at Yumi. 'Perfect maybe I'll use him to get to Ulrich, and then he can have Yumi. I'm such a genius.'

She took his hand and led him over to Yumi.

"Oh, hi Yumi I want you to meet KC," said Sissi.

"Hi," said KC and he extended his hand.

Yumi shook his hand.

"Well I can see you two have so much to talk about so bye," said Sissi as she hurried off.

"What's her problem?" asked KC.

"Well I don't know, usually she insults me," said Yumi.

"Yumi I'm going to go to my room," said Jeremy.

"Ok Jeremy, good night," said Yumi. She never took her eyes off KC's.

Yumi and KC sat down together and began to talk to each other. So we will follow Jeremy. He walked to his dorm and noticed that there was a new bed in his room. Also there was a second dresser. His computer was left untouched and that was all he cared about at the moment. Jeremy began furiously typing away on his computer and transferring info from his laptop.

"Almost there just a few more calculations and I can try it again," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, you know you can take a break and bring me to earth so we can spend sometime together," said Aelita.

"I know I'm sorry I haven't brought you out in a while but X.A.N.A. has been acting up lately," said Jeremy.

"I know," said Aelita.

Jeremy then started up the test program. The program ran for about one minute and then stopped. Jeremy stared wide-eyed at the screen.

"Aelita can I ask you something," said Jeremy with a straight face.

"Sure Jeremy," said Aelita.

"How would you like to come and live with us forever," said Jeremy as a smile appeared on his face.

"You mean it, you've found the anti virus," said Aelita in shock.

"Yes, tomorrow we will say good bye to X.A.N.A. forever," said Jeremy.

"Oh Jeremy I could just kiss you," said Aelita.

Jeremy smiled and blushed hard. He couldn't wait to see the look on the gang's face when he told them.

* * *

Would you look at that, Jeremy finally found the antivirus for Aelita and now X.A.N.A. can go away for ever. Or at least until ZED wakes him up.  
Don't forget to review. 


	6. Ch5 Code: Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Kitty.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Today Aelita is finally free from X.A.N.A.

* * *

Code: Earth

The next day at lunch Jeremy broke the news to the gang. But Yumi and Kitty weren't there yet.

"Guys, you'll never guess what I did last night," said Jeremy.

"Marful garble goof darf," said Odd with a mouth full of food.

"What?" asked Ulrich and Jeremy in unison.

Odd swallowed and then tried again.

"Talking to your girlfriend all night long," said Odd.

"No," said Jeremy as he began to blush.

Then Kitty entered the room and went over to them.

"Oh, good morning Kitty, you'll never guess what Jeremy was just going to tell us," said Odd.

"Well what is it?" asked Kitty.

"Well I found the anti virus and fixed the materialization program," said Jeremy.

"All right Jeremy," said Ulrich with surprise.

"That's right, no super computer ever messes with Einstein," said Odd.

"That's great Jeremy. Here comes Yumi we should tell…" said Kitty as she trailed off.

Yumi came in with KC both of them were talking and Yumi started to laugh. Ulrich saw this and clenched his fist. He started to get up but Jeremy stopped him.

"Ulrich, it's not what you think, he's just a new student," said Jeremy.

"Yeah, besides she's not going to dump you, oh wait, you haven't asked her yet," said Odd trying to lighten the mood.

Ulrich didn't pay attention to Odd; he just glared at KC.

"Hey Yumi Jeremy fixed his… program," said Kitty as she winked at Yumi.

Yumi immediately understood.

"So when are we going to test it?" asked Yumi.

"I'd like to do it now," said Jeremy.

"Ok, oh and everyone this is KC," said Yumi.

Odd, Kitty and Jeremy said hello; Ulrich just shot him a glare. Then Sissi came up.

"Oh, KC I have something to ask you," said Sissi as she dragged him away from the gang.

"Well that was odd," said Kitty.

They all got up and left for the factory. At the factory Jeremy went over to the computer and started to set up the program.

"Yumi do you um…" Ulrich started.

"Yes Ulrich," said Yumi.

"Do you uh… do you like KC," said Ulrich.

"As a friend, maybe," said Yumi.

"No, like more than a friend," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich I've only known him for a day," said Yumi.

"Oh, ok," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich is there something that you want to tell me?" asked Yumi.

"No, no, that was it," said Ulrich as he began to blush.

"He loves you Yumi," Odd blurted out.

Ulrich shot a glare at Odd and then looked at Yumi.

"Well I wanted to tell you my self when we were alone together but I see that Odd has done the job for me," said Ulrich.

"Well, Ulrich I've been wanting to say the same to you," said Yumi.

"Ok, its ready," said Jeremy.

Yumi put her arm around Ulrich and they both walked to the elevator.

"Let me know when she makes it," said Jeremy.

"Don't worry Einstein we will," said Odd.

The elevator went to the scanner room and Jeremy fired up the program.

"Ok Aelita are you ready?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes," said Aelita.

He started up the program everything went as planned. Then a scanner fired up; when the doors opened Aelita was inside.

"JEREMY IT WORKED!" yelled Odd.

Jeremy ran from the computer chair and got into the elevator. He rode it down to meet her. When he got to her she had just opened her eyes and saw him.

"Jeremy it worked," said Aelita as she gave him a hug.

"Well now there's only one thing left to do," said Jeremy.

They all went down one level to X.A.N.A.'S computer tower. As they were getting ready to shut him off he was activating another tower. But something got his attention and he hit a wrong command. There was a flash of white light that the gang didn't notice. Time didn't go anywhere.

"Ok, Aelita it's the moment of truth," said Jeremy.

Everyone placed their hands on X.A.N.A.'S power lever. Jeremy counted to three and they closed their eyes and pulled the power lever down. All the power drained from the computer. It was then silent. They all opened their eyes; Aelita didn't faint like last time.

"WE DID IT!" yelled Kitty.

"He's gone forever," said Jeremy.

Back with ZED.

"What the fuck. What happened to my plans I was downloading? You go find this other computer and see what happened to it," said ZED as he pointed at two Metal Men. Zack took them and left Area 51.

* * *

ZED is mad, so what's he going to do?  
Don't forget to review. 


	7. Ch6 Code: Terror

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Kitty  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Hey look ZED attacks.

* * *

Code: Terror

Zack had searched the Internet for something on this computer called X.A.N.A. but found nothing. Zack then hacked into the Pentagon to see if they had any information about him. Sure enough Zack found out that X.A.N.A. was in France.

"So this is where you are hiding," said Zack.

"Where to?" asked the Metal Man.

"France," said Zack. "Assemble some Creepers."

"Yes sir," said the Metal Man.

They prepare to go to France, now we go back with the gang. Jeremy and Aelita spent most of the night together until he had to take her back to Yumi's. When Jeremy had gone back to his dorm he found KC sleeping in the new bed. At least Aelita was out of Lyoko and he didn't have to worry about waking KC in the middle of the night. But anyway we go to Odd and Ulrich's room where some strange things are happening. Odd wakes up to a weird sight.

"AHHH!" yells Odd.

He was standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair when he saw what appeared to be his tail from Lyoko swishing though the air behind him. He grabs the tail and tugs on it to see if it was just Ulrich pulling a prank on him because of what he did the night before.

"Very funny Ulrich," said Odd as he tugs his tail, but the tail does not come out. He goes over to Ulrich and shakes him awake.

"Is it time already?" asked Ulrich sleepily.

"Why did you super glue a tail to my ass," said Odd.

"I didn't do anything to you," said Ulrich.

"Well what do you make of this?" asked Odd as he show Ulrich his tail.

Ulrich sat up quickly and pushed himself away from Odd. But instead he saw himself still lying on the bed.

"AHH!" they both yell.

Yumi and Kitty barge into their room with Aelita and Jeremy trailing. KC still hasn't woken up yet.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Yumi.

"I don't know," said Odd.

He saw the Kitty had her tail too but it was wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"I don't get it this morning I was levitating off of my bed," said Yumi.

"Well, can some one tell me how to put me together," said Ulrich pointing to his clone.

"Well the only way I can think of is for you to say fusion," said Jeremy as he took out his laptop.

"Ok, fusion," said Ulrich.

His clone immediately flew towards him and fused with him.

"So how do I hide my tail?" asked Odd.

Odd's tail obeyed like it was a command. It wrapped itself around his waist like Kitty's.

"Ok this can't be happening X.A.N.A.'S gone," said Jeremy as he pulled out his laptop.

Jeremy tried to get a connection with Lyoko but every time he tried the computer said, "Lyoko cannot be reached the server is down."

"Ok, so maybe X.A.N.A. did this in order to make us not forget him when he was shut down," said Odd.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Ulrich.

"Well it's almost time for classes, if anything happens like Yumi floating or Odd having a vision then leave class and go to my dorm," said Jeremy.

"Got it," said Ulrich.

The gang left for class and Odd complained because he missed breakfast. In Mrs. Hertz science class they saw another new student. They also saw KC and of course he was sitting next to Sissi. He was trying so hard not to pay attention to her. Then she noticed Ulrich.

"Oh, Ulrich dear KC was just telling me how much he loves Yumi," said Sissi.

KC pointed at her and then spun his finger around his ear. Ulrich smirked obviously he was saying that she was crazy, but he still thought that KC liked Yumi.

"Ok class settle down and open your books to page 198 and begin reading the chapter while I write an equation on the board," said Mrs. Hertz.

As she wrote the equation the new student turned around to face Jeremy.

"So what is this old bag actually going to teach us?" he asked.

Jeremy just stared at him; he had red hair and was wearing all black. His eyes were what gave Jeremy a weird feeling; they were orange but had a tint of yellow in them.

"Incase you haven't noticed this is physics class," said Jeremy as he resumed reading the chapter.

"Hey, I'm Zack," said Zack as he tapped Jeremy's book.

"Jeremy, now can you please just read your book," said Jeremy.

Zack smirked and turned around. His cell phone beeped and Mrs. Hertz turned around.

"Excuse me but whose cell phone just went off?" asked Mrs. Hertz.

"Oh, sorry that was mine I forgot to turn it off," said Zack.

"Oh, well since it's your first day I will give you a warning," said Mrs. Hertz as she put two more equations on the board.

Zack looked at the text message and it read we have found the computer look in the factory. Zack smiled and turned the phone off. Then he looked back at KC. Sissi was still talking to him.

"Listen if you don't ask Yumi out then I will tell my father that you were saying mean things about him," said Sissi.

"You won't get your way," said KC.

"Just remember I tried to be your friend," said Sissi.

"All you are is a nuisance," said KC.

"Oh, how dare you speak that way to me," said Sissi louder than she wanted to.

"Ah, Sissi since you seem to have finished early why don't you come up to the board and do the first problem for the class," said Mrs. Hertz.

The class started to laugh, Zack however just watched he was amazed at her sight; perhaps he was falling in love. But then he came back to earth, he had a job to do and it was almost time to start the attack.

"Well you see a equals… no that's not right… uh… I'm sort of drawing a blank can I use my book?" asked Sissi embarrassed.

"Sissi this problem is not in the books but it is related to the reading that you were supposed to be doing," said Mrs. Hertz in an irritated tone.

Zack drops his pencil and then whispers to the floor. Jeremy notices this and closely watches him. Then the door and two empty desks turn jet black. All the students in the room get out of their seats and start to scream. Then the desks and door turned into the Creepers but instead of having red eyes their eyes were green. The one by the door pulled out a sword and the two that were the desks pulled out two sub machine guns.

"What is going on here, who are you I demand to know what is going on," said Mrs. Hertz.

The creature didn't say anything.

"Hope you like the Shape shifters," said Zack as he nodded to the one by the door.

The Shape shifter by the door sliced Mrs. Hertz in half. When KC saw this he remembered his father. Everyone was scrambling for the exit some got out and then gunfire ripped through the air. The gang instantly sprang into action. Although they didn't really know what to do the just did what they could. Odd picked up a chair and through it at one of the Shape shifters. The Shape shifter dodged the chair and then fired at Odd but the bullets hit some sort of shield. Odd then noticed that KC was standing in front of him.

"Wonderful I guess you would be the one that has alluded ZED for the past year," said Zack.

KC didn't say anything. The gang looked at him; he wasn't in his usual clothes. They had changed to all black, his hair had become electric blue and it was spiked up. His eyes were also glowing blue.

"Ok, this guy is really beginning to creep me out," said Odd.

"Which one?" asked Kitty.

"Well both," said Odd.

"Odd, shut up," said Zack.

* * *

Battle gets more intense next Ch.  
Don't forget to review. 


	8. Ch7 Battle in the Classroom

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Battle in the Classroom

"Hey how do you know my name?" asked Odd.

"Geese you talk to much but if you must know, my master has met your friend X.A.N.A. Yeah and he saw how you all tortured him and made him weak until you were finally able to shut him off," said Zack.

"What do you mean," said Jeremy.

Ulrich had moved behind a Shape shifter and picked up a chair. They were all busy watching Odd and Zack bicker at each other, but mostly they were watching KC. Then one of the Shape sifters fell over. The third started to shoot at Ulrich but Ulrich was too fast for him. Yumi then picked the Shape shifter up and slammed it into the wall. The one with the sword ran at Yumi but was blasted by an electric energy ball. The Shape shifter flew backwards and out the doorway into the hall. Its green eyes then faded to black. Yumi was pummeling the one left in the room into the floor. Zack went after KC.

"Come on give me your best shot," said Zack.

KC picked Zack up and tossed him out the window.

"That was some shot," said Odd.

Jeremy looked around for Aelita to find that she was hiding underneath a desk.

"Aelita its ok," said Jeremy.

"No its not the thing is still alive," said Odd as he pointed to the remaining Shape shifter.

Ulrich grabbed a chair and hit it over the head until its skull cracked and blood spilled onto the floor. Then there was a scream from outside the classroom. The gang ran into the hall to see students being shot up by a floating robot.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Jeremy.

"It's like a man," said Yumi.

"No, it's more like a Metal man," said Kitty.

They heard a hiss from behind them and turned around to see a Metal man aiming a gattling gun at them.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Odd.

The gang ran back into the classroom and then bullets ripped through the wall. The bullets ricochet of some desks and chairs. One of the bullets hit Kitty in the arm and another just skimmed Aelita's leg.

"KITTY!" yelled Odd. He ran to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine Odd," said Kitty clutching her arm.

Odd stood up enraged. The Metal man floated into the classroom and aimed his gun at Odd. Out of the blue Odd yelled.

"LASER ARROW!"

To everyone's surprise a gold flash flew from Odd's wrist and hit the Metal man in the head. Its head spun around but it did not die. It wasn't even phased.

"Man this thing is tough," said Yumi.

The Metal man stopped his head from spinning and looked at Odd. It aimed its gun and fired. Odd dove out of the way just in time. A second Metal man joined the first. KC got up and ran at the two. One just picked him up and tossed him across the room. It then aimed its gun at him and fired. The bullets just hit KC's shield. Then Zack walked back into the classroom.

"So, I see you have met my new friends," said Zack.

He walked up to KC and picked him up by the neck. He smiled at KC then through him through the classroom wall into the classroom behind them. Yumi ran up to Zack and tackled him.

Zack pushed Yumi off of him and got up. Yumi got up and kicked him in the stomach. Zack fell to the ground on one knee. Yumi then kicked him in the face and he flew backwards. Zack got up like he wasn't phased.

"What the hell are you?" asked Yumi.

Odd yelled laser arrow again and one flew at Zack's face. Zack caught it and threw it back at Odd. It hit Odd in the shoulder and he staggered backwards. Zack then turned towards Yumi.

"I am part computer and part real, sort of like Aelita," said Zack.

He threw a punch at Yumi but she caught it. Zack then looked at his Metal men.

"What are you two waiting for waste them," said Zack.

The Metal men turned towards the rest of the gang. Ulrich ran to help Yumi and then bullets flew threw the air. But as they flew towards Ulrich they were shot out of his path. Then two missiles flew into the room and hit the two Metal men. Explosions ripped through the air and a big hole in the floor was all that was left after the Metal men were destroyed. Jeremy and Aelita were helping Odd and Kitty while Ulrich shoved Zack away from Yumi.

"Oh, come on Ulrich, you can do better than that," said Zack.

KC had just gotten up and was holding Zack while Ulrich punched him in the face then kicked him multiple times in the stomach. Zack was dazed for a few seconds but then he kicked Ulrich in the stomach, and flipped KC over his back. He picked KC up and tossed him though the wall into the hallway. He then kicked Ulrich in the stomach again only harder this time and Ulrich fell to the floor. He picked Ulrich up and slammed him into the teacher's desk. Then he went for Yumi.

"Ready to die?" asked Zack.

Zack looked at Yumi; she was now pissed off. 'Oh shit,' he thought. Then the floor around him started to crack and then it gave. He fell three stories and was covered in steel beams, boards, tiles and pipes. He looked up to see the ceiling fall in on him. One of the rafters went right through him killing him instantly. She jumped over the hole and went to Ulrich.

"Ulrich, are you ok?" asked Yumi in a very concerned voice.

"I'll… be fine," said Ulrich as he tried to sit up.

"No, just lay down," said Yumi.

Ulrich laid his head back on the floor and Yumi sat by his side. There was another scream from in the hallway. In the hallway Emily was running from a Metal Man. She tripped on some of the rubble on the floor and fell in front of KC. KC who was knocked out came to and saw her. He then saw then Metal man. He moved over to her, and grabbed her around the waits. The Metal man fired his M16 at them she looked up to see the bullets hitting some sort of shield. Then the Metal man stopped firing. It said, "yes master," turned around and left.

"Where did he go?" asked Emily

KC didn't give her an answer he just lay limp over her. She carefully moved him off of herself. He was still breathing which was a good thing, Then she saw him change his form. His hair became black and his black pants became the camouflage ones. His long sleeved black shirt became short sleeved.

* * *

Action is'nt over yet, more to come.

Spoiler:

Odd went over and helped Yumi bring Ulrich out into the hall.

"Ok, so what just happened?" asked Kitty.

"Well I have no clue," said Jeremy.

"This whole world has turned upside down," said Odd.

"Not to mention those creatures and robots," said Aelita.

"Well what's next?" asked Jeremy.

"YOUR DEATH!" X.A.N.A.'S voice boomed through the halls.


	9. Ch8 XANA Returns

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reivews.**  
_

* * *

_

_X.A.N.A. Returns_

We go to the factory; ZED is there with some Metal men and Creepers.

"So this is the computer," said ZED.

"Yes sir," the Metal man said in a metallic voice.

"Good, now lets turn it back on," said ZED.

ZED put the power switch to on and the computer came to life. They went up one level to the control room and ZED talked to X.A.N.A.

"So, X.A.N.A. I see that you have some enemies on your hit list," said ZED.

A red eye appeared on the screen and X.A.N.A. spoke.

"Who are you?" asked X.A.N.A.

"I am ZED a computer from America," said ZED.

"You don't look like a computer," said X.A.N.A.

"That's because I have made a body for myself. And if you join me I can do the same for you and you can get revenge on your enemies," said ZED.

"Really, well then I don't see any harm in that," said X.A.N.A.

"No, there's no harm to be done. To us that is," said ZED.

"So what's your plan?" asked X.A.N.A.

"Oh, world domination," said ZED.

"Ahh, that's on the top of my list," said X.A.N.A.

"Good, and I also need a general to command my armies," said ZED.

"Well I can do that," said X.A.N.A.

"Good I'll start the materialization process now," said ZED.

The scanner system started up and in a few seconds X.A.N.A. was in the real world. He had black clothes like ZED but he wore sunglasses instead of goggles. He also had blood red hair, and of course his symbol appeared in the center of his chest.

"Let's get nasty," said X.A.N.A.

Both X.A.N.A. and ZED started to laugh evilly. Now we go back with the gang.

"Are you two ok?" asked Jeremy as he ran to the edge of the hole to check on Yumi and Ulrich.

"Yeah we're fine, what about Odd and Kitty?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, they're fine, Odd is taking care of Kitty's wound. I'll go check on KC," said Jeremy.

"Ok, but be careful those things may not be gone," said Yumi.

Jeremy nodded and went ran to the hallway. He went through the entrance to Mrs. Hertz room because he was afraid to jump over the hole. In hallway Emily was trying to get KC to wake up.

"Hey," said Emily as she shook KC.

KC's eyes fluttered and he looked up to see her.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Emily.

"I… I think so," said KC. He sat up and rested his back against the wall.

"Are you guys ok over there?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes," said Emily. KC also nodded.

Emily noticed a small piece of metal stuck in his cheek. She reached over to pull it out but he pulled away.

"Hey, listen that has to come out," said Emily.

She reached for it again and this time KC let her take it out. She slowly pulled the piece of metal out of his cheek. Luckily it didn't cut all the way through into his mouth. She ripped a piece of her shirt off and placed it over his cut. Odd, Kitty, and Aelita joined them in the hallway.

"Is everything ok out here?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah they're fine," said Jeremy.

"Oh, Emily, I'm so glad you're ok," said Odd.

"Thanks Odd, and I see your girlfriend is ok to," said Emily.

"Yeah, I hardly see you anymore and I haven't had time to introduce you two, this is Kitty," said Odd.

They both smiled at each other.

"So who is this?" asked Emily.

"I'm KC, it's nice to meet you Emily," said KC.

"Hey, can some one give me a hand here?" asked Yumi as she dragged Ulrich out of the classroom.

Odd went over and helped Yumi bring Ulrich out into the hall.

"Ok, so what just happened?" asked Kitty.

"Well I have no clue," said Jeremy.

"This whole world has turned upside down," said Odd.

"Not to mention those creatures and robots," said Aelita.

"Well what's next?" asked Jeremy.

"YOUR DEATH!" X.A.N.A.'S voice boomed through the halls.

"X.A.N.A." Jeremy said in shock.

"So you thought that I was dead didn't you," said X.A.N.A. as he rounded a corner.

"Y… y… you're not supposed to be here," said Aelita.

"News flash, I am now, and you are all going to die," said X.A.N.A.

"X.A.N.A. you will never win, we will always be around to stop you," said Jeremy.

"Not when you're dead," said X.A.N.A. "But I have a little proposal for you, find me and my partner, ZED. If you find us, then battle us. If you beat us then we will no longer terrorize the world."

With that X.A.N.A. disappeared. Then two familiar monsters turned the corner.

"Blocks," said Jeremy and Aelita with surprise.

"Ok, let Kitty and me handle them," said Odd.

* * *

So X.A.N.A. is back. Two evil super computers taking over the world. Now that's a bad thing.  
Don't forget to review. 


	10. Ch9 Total Destruction

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Lord Maximus: I'm glad you like the story so far. I will be preserving some of the upcomingfight scenes from the original.  
**Tomarrow I will start to post two ch's at once because this is a revision and I already have most of it written. So I hope you don't mind if I do this.

* * *

Total Destruction

"Odd be careful those blocks don't look entirely like X.A.N.A.' any more," said Jeremy.

"He's right they must have been modified by that ZED character," said Aelita.

"LASER ARROW!" yelled Odd.

His laser arrow flew towards the block, but the block somehow dodged it. Kitty fired and arrow at it and she hit her target dead on. The block blew up in a shower of neon green and black parts. Then the remaining block popped lasers out of its sides.

"Jeremy the block is growing arms," said Odd.

Then lasers flew through the air; Kitty Jeremy and Aelita ran into the classroom Odd was hit multiple times by the lasers.

"ODD!" yelled Yumi.

Kitty ran out of the classroom and shielded Odd against the lasers. He got a clear shot and this time hit the block dead on. It blew up and Kitty fell to the ground.

"KITTY! NO!" yelled Odd.

Even though he was in pain from his laser burns he still sat Kitty up to make sure she was ok. She felt her neck and found that she still had a pulse. Then her eyes opened and she spoke.

"Odd," she said weakly.

"Yes, Kitty," said Odd.

"Am I still alive?" asked Kitty.

"Yes," said Odd.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Odd sat down next to her.

"It seems like ZED'S weapons are not fully functional, usually the lasers would go through you, instead they just leave burns," said Jeremy.

"Those were probably just experimental blocks," said Yumi.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Emily.

"Well…" said Jeremy as the building began to shake.

"What's happening?" asked Yumi.

"The building seems to be collapsing," said Jeremy.

"JEREMY LOOK!" yelled Aelita as she pointed out a window.

They both saw a Krab coming their way. It fired a laser at the building and in return the floor began to give and bow inward.

"Ok, we are in big trouble," said Jeremy.

Just then G-6 smashed through the ceiling.

"Quick everyone inside," said G-6.

"Your crazy we can't all fit," said Jeremy.

"I beg to differ," said G-6.

His body extended to be the length of a limmo. Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Emily helped get KC, Ulrich and Kitty into the car. Once everyone was in G-6 left the building just as it collapsed. The Krab walked on and didn't even pay any attention to G-6 flying towards the factory. The Krab was busy destroying all the other buildings in its path. Once at the factory, Jeremy started to protest.

"Why are we hear?" asked Jeremy.

"Listen, X.A.N.A. and ZED have left, you can even check the hole I the roof. It's over where X.A.N.A.'S computer used to be," said G-6.

"I just don't understand what are ZED and X.A.N.A. up to?" asked Jeremy.

"Take a look," said G-6 as he showed Jeremy a picture of most of France.

Everything was leveled. Most of the buildings were on fire, G-6 also showed close ups of dead bodies, on pair in particular Jeremy noticed, it was his parents. He put his hand to the screen as tears began to fall from his eyes. Aelita was watching the whole thing and she comforted him.

"There all dead," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy its ok," said Aelita.

"NO! Don't you get it, everyone is dead except us," said Jeremy in an angry tone.

"Well not exactly, most of the armies have survived and they found people that survived the initial attack," said G-6.

"I don't want to see any more of it," said Jeremy as he left the car. Aelita followed.

"Listen I need everyone to get out. I'm sorry I don't have any blankets or sleeping bags but I need to be out side patrolling for any enemy forces. It will be very hard with me at this length and with people in me," said G-6.

Ulrich could walk a little now so he got out him self and staggered to a wall and leaned against it. Yumi went over to him. Odd brought Kitty out of the car, she was conscious now. Emily helped KC get out of the car. G-6 went back to his normal length and then flew outside.

"Ulrich, are you feeling better?" asked Yumi.

"Now I am," said Ulrich as he sat down.

Yumi sat next to him and the stared at each other for a few seconds, and then they both closed the gap between them and kissed for the first time.

"Hey Kitty," said Odd.

"Yes," said Kitty.

"Thanks for saving me back there," said Odd.

"Don't mention it," said Kitty. "Oh and Odd…"

Kitty started to say something else but Odd's lips touching hers stopped her. As soon as she began to return the kiss Odd broke it.

"Odd, why did you stop?" asked Kitty.

Odd smiled at her and she smiled back. He closed the gap between them again and they began to kiss. Now we leave the two lovebirds alone and go over to Emily and KC.

"How are you feeling?" asked Emily.

"Better," said KC.

"I want to know what you did back there when you changed your appearance," said Emily.

"It's just a thing I found out about myself not to long ago, I don't really remember how I got this power but somehow I got it," said KC.

She just started into his eyes. 'He has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever scene. Actually I've never seen blue eyes like this before, they're so light but then they have some depth to them,' she thought to herself. KC was staring into her eyes too. 'She has such wonderful brown eyes. I just can't take my eyes off of hers. When she stares at me like this it makes me feel all warm inside,' KC thought. Then the two broke their gaze upon each other.

"Well, um… so where are you from?" asked Emily.

"America," said KC.

"So what's it like?" asked Emily.

KC tells her about America until eventually they both fall asleep together.

* * *

Some romance was needed after that big fight. Next ch we see someone who was supposed to be dead. 


	11. Ch10 Surrounded

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**More action this ch. And remember I am posting two ch's at once. So after you read this one read the next one.

* * *

Surrounded

Ulrich and Yumi were the first ones to wake up. They looked around to make sure that nothing had happened to them. The factory was still standing and G-6 was still guarding the entrance.

"Well it looks like everything is still intact," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, but still I wouldn't be overly confident what happened at school was weird and when weird things happen X.A.N.A. is usually there," said Yumi.

"Well he was. We all saw him," said Ulrich.

They looked over to see Emily and KC waking up.

"Good morning you two," said Yumi.

"Good morning," said KC.

Emily was smiling and pointing at Odd and Kitty.

"Isn't that cute," said Emily.

They all looked at Odd and Kitty to see them both wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hey lets wake them up," said Ulrich as he went shove Odd out of his slumber.

"No, let them sleep," said Yumi.

Ulrich walked away with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey where are the other two?" asked KC.

"That's a good question where are they?" said Yumi.

They looked around until the saw a hint of pink at the other end of the factory.

"There they are," said Ulrich.

Aelita and Jeremy were just waking up.

"Um, guys there's probably something I should have told you before all of this started," said KC.

"Really and what might that be?" asked Emily.

"Well, I had a run in with ZED one year ago," said Dave.

"Say what," said Yumi with a shocked look on her face.

"Well, my dad and I were working on a project in Area 51, and the last thing I remember was waking up to see him on the floor dead," said KC.

"Wait did you just say Area 51," said Jeremy.

"Yes," said KC.

"I thought that place was just a myth," said Jeremy.

"No, its real," said KC.

"But there's no evidence that says it is," said Jeremy.

"Yes, there is, haven't you seen the pictures," said KC.

"Yeah but I always thought that they were digitally made," said Jeremy.

"Oh no, you are sadly mistaken," said KC.

"Hey, what's going on. You guys having a group meeting without us," said Odd.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that," said Ulrich.

"Of course I don't," said Odd.

"So did you two have a good sleep," said Ulrich.

"Of course we did," said Kitty.

"Yeah and you should have seen these two last night," said Odd as he pointed to KC and Emily.

"Really, why?" asked Yumi.

"Oh, they were flirting for most of the night," said Odd.

"We were not," KC retorted while blushing.

"Guys do you hear something?" asked Aelita

Just then a shell blasted through the wall knocking the gang over. KC transformed into his second form and looked out the hole. He saw another shell coming at them and used an electric blast to get rid of it. Then three laser walls blasted into the factory.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Jeremy.

G-6 responded by shooting rockets at the mega tanks until they were all gone. Then Metal men swarmed into the factory. They surrounded the gang and then they heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," said Zack.

"YOU! Your supposed to be dead," said Yumi.

"Fool, you can't kill me," said Zack.

"Oh, we will you just wait," said Yumi.

"Ok, once you guys get out of this mess I will challenge you," said Zack.

Zack vanished and the Metal men aimed their guns at the gang.

"Shit this is not good," said Jeremy.

"I know Einstein now if you would just shut up and let the real heroes do their job," said Odd.

"Odd don't get cocky," said Ulrich.

"What you don't even have a weapon," said Odd.

"Actually he does, its right on his belt," said KC.

Ulrich pulled a bottom half of a sword out of his belt.

"What the hell is this?" asked Ulrich.

"How should I know," said KC.

Ulrich saw a blue button on the handle and pushed it. Instantly a blade appeared, it had zeros and ones streaming through it.

"Now this is a weapon," said Ulrich.

"Ok, so how do we defeat these guys?" asked Odd.

"Very good question since nothing we have can kill them," said Kitty.

The group of Metal men moved their circle closer to the gang. The gang got into a fight stance and waited for one to attack.

* * *

Go on to next ch. 


	12. Ch11 Zero

Disclaimer has not changed.

* * *

Zero

A Metal man went for Odd and Odd fired a laser arrow at it. The Metal man wasn't even phased. It picked Odd up and hurdled him over the group. Odd landed on his feet and watched as the Metal men began to mover in on his friends. There was no way he could do anything to help them. Then gunfire ripped through the air. Gunfire from G-6 and from another person. The Metal men started to drop like flies. When the last one was killed off more came in.

"Ok, that was weird," said Ulrich.

"Who cares lets just get rid of the rest of them," said Yumi.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR FOOLS KILL THEM!" yelled Zack.

The Metal men charged at the gang. Ulrich started slicing the Metal men apart. Yumi used her telekinesis to throw two Metal men together multiple times until they blew up. Emily stayed behind the gang so she wouldn't get killed. Kitty used her arrows to take out three more Metal men. Then a Metal man came up to Odd. It aimed its gun at Odd and Odd shot a laser arrow at it. The arrow hit the Metal man's head and it spun around. The Metal man stopped his head from spinning and then shot at Odd. Odd dodged all the bullets. Soon more Metal men started to enter the factory. G-6 was busy trying to stop them from entering and the other figure was nowhere to be seen.

"We can't keep this up all day," said Odd.

"I know, but where are Jeremy, Aelita and KC?" asked Ulrich.

"Jeremy and Aelita are over there in that metal shield but KC that's a mystery," said Yumi.

Then all the advancing Metal men stopped in their tracks. KC appeared in front of the gang.

"Whoa what did you do?" asked Odd.

"I just shut them down," said KC.

"How?" asked Kitty.

"Overdosed them on electricity," said KC.

"What the fuck," said Zack.

"You loose buddy," said a voice.

"What who's there?" asked Zack.

A bang ripped through the air and Zack fell. Zack stood up clutching his arm.

"This isn't over," said Zack as he disappeared.

"LASER ARROW!" yelled Odd.

His laser arrow hit a non-active Metal man and all it did was fall over.

"What the hell, why can't I kill them?" asked Odd.

"I don't know," said Kitty.

"I believe I can help with that," said the voice.

Out of a dark corner in the factory stepped a boy. He was just as tall as Ulrich and wearing all black. He had black hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Yumi.

"My name is Zero, I was sent here to help you guys out," said Zero.

"By who?" asked Yumi.

"My instincts," said Zero.

"Very funny," said Jeremy.

"Hey where did you come from?" asked Zero.

"Oh he's been here all the time," said Ulrich.

"Any way I was sent here by the U.S. government to find survivors but I think I found an answer to defeating ZED," said Zero.

"You, your just a kid," said Jeremy.

"So, you are too," said Zero.

"He's got a point but how do we know your not working for him," Kitty challenged.

"If I was wouldn't I have killed you guys already," said Zero.

"That's true," said Kitty.

"So, what about this helping me?" asked Odd.

"I'm getting there," said Zero.

Zero gives Odd a pair of black finger less gloves.

"What are these for?" asked Odd.

"Put them on and fire," said Zero.

Odd put the gloves on and fired a laser arrow at a Metal man. This time the head blew off and it collapsed.

"YEAH! WHO'S YOUR DADDY!" yelled Odd.

Kitty, Yumi, and Emily fell over laughing, Jeremy, Ulrich, and KC just shook their heads. Aelita was smiling and Zero just stood there showing no emotion.

"You know I have been wondering, why do you two have tails?" Zero asked Odd and Kitty.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," said Jeremy.

"Oh, genetic mutations I guess," said Zero.

Kitty and Odd both glared at Zero.

"It's not from a genetic mutation it's from…" said Odd as Ulrich covered his mouth.

"You know what I don't really care where you got them from, we need to get to ZED as soon as possible," said Zero.

"Ok, and just how do you suggest we do that?" asked Jeremy.

"Well I have a car and so do you guys so just follow me," said Zero.

"Um, listen G-6 isn't designed to stay at a stretched length for an extended period of time so we need to split up," said KC.

"I got dibs on G-6," said Odd.

"Ok, here, Odd, Kitty, Emily, and I will go in G-6 and the rest of you can go in Zero's car," said KC.

"Fine with me," said Zero.

* * *

Don't forget to review. 


	13. Ch12 Scorpions

Disclaimer still stands.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
snakealien: I think you had a scorpion type creature in one of your stories but I could be mistaken. However if you do I did not steal the idea its in the original.  
**If you guys are interested in just talking to me I have just made a screen name on AOL. It's DMCK1092000.

* * *

Scorpions

The gang got into their cars. Emily, Odd, Kitty, and KC got into G-6. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy got into Zero's 1975 Ford Mustang Cobra. KC followed Zero, when they got into town they saw a horrific sight. Buildings burned to the ground. Body parts littering the street. Almost nothing was left.

"I can't bare to look," said Aelita as she buried her face into Jeremy's shoulder.

"All those people, but why?" said Ulrich.

"It's hard to say why, as far as the satellite images show, almost every country in Europe has been completely leveled," said Zero.

"What about America?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, it's getting there, I'd say we have at least one to two months before ZED reaches the Atlantic," said Zero.

Then the ground begins to shake wildly. Zero has to stop the Mustang and KC does the same to G-6.

"What's going on?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know," said Zero.

"HOLY SHIT! LOOK AT THAT!" yelled Ulrich.

"SHIT!" yelled Zero as he slammed his car into reverse.

"That's an oversized scorpion," said Yumi.

As Zero backed up the Scorpion stopped and shot a laser out of its tail. The laser hit just behind Zero's car and made a hole. Zero tried to stop but it was too late. The rear of the car had fallen into the hole.

"KC, we have a problem," said Odd.

"No, just watch," said KC.

KC pressed a red button on the dashboard. Outside of the car the roof popped up to reveal eight rockets in a line. KC fired two rockets at the Scorpion. They both hit it dead on and it exploded in a shower of black and green parts.

"See it was easy to destroy it," said KC.

"Ok, well then you can take out the other two that are sitting right behind us, oh and don't forget the Krabs that just popped up from the rubble oh and look here come some Mega tanks, said Odd.

KC turns around and shocks Odd. Then he backs up G-6. G-6 uses a grappling hook to attach to Zero's mustang. He pulls the car out of the ditch and they speed off. The Krabs, Scorpions, and Mega tanks follow in pursuit.

"Odd call Ulrich, and tell him to tell Zero to get in front of me," said KC.

Odd did so and Zero pulled in front of KC and KC turned G-6 around and put it into reverse. Then he presses another button and the hood opened. Then three round balls shot out and landed in the middle of the road. KC whips G-6 around and follows Zero.

"I don't get it, what were those?" asked Odd.

"Watch," said KC.

When the monsters got close enough the balls exploded. The Krabs exploded causing a chain reaction that got rid of the Scorpions. All they had to get rid of now were the Mega tanks. Unfortunately two more Scorpions now blocked the road they were on.

"Damn it," said Zero.

KC and Zero stopped their cars and everyone got out.

"I got the Mega tanks," said Odd.

"Odd you'll need some help," said KC.

"And that's why I have Kitty," said Odd.

Zero ran over to them.

"Ok, I know that your car can get rid of the Scorpions but what about those guys?" asked Zero.

"Oh don't worry Odd and Kitty have that covered," said KC "G-6 fire four more rockets at those oversized bugs."

G-6 fires the rockets and they hit the Scorpions. But the Scorpions had already fired their lasers. KC saw this and created a shield around them the lasers hit the shield and were absorbed by it. After the lasers were gone KC got rid of the shield and collapsed. There were two more explosions as Odd and Kitty got rid of the Mega tanks.

"Why does he do that?" asked Emily as she caught him.

"He's sort of like Aelita if he uses his power too much then he becomes weak," said Jeremy.

"That's right whenever Aelita lost too many life points in Lyoko she would become weak," said Ulrich.

There were two more explosions as Odd and Kitty got rid of the Mega tanks.

"No, because he used it in the school and in the factory. He didn't collapse then," said Aelita.

"She's right," said Yumi.

"Then I guess it only happens when he uses too much of his power," said Aelita.

"Ok, enough chit chat we need some shelter for tonight," said Zero.

"What do you mean, its only noon," said Yumi.

"Yeah and if we keep running into these creatures then by the time we get to the Atlantic it will be dark out," said Zero.

"He's got a point," said Jeremy.

"GUYS GET DOWN!" yelled Kitty.

They all got down and saw a laser wall fly over them. As soon as it was gone they all stood up.

"What the hell," said Yumi.

"It's ZED'S Mega tanks," said KC.

"Wait ZED has Mega tanks too," said Jeremy surprised.

"Yes, I ran into one before I escaped Area 51," said KC.

"Well it seems like he modified the design," said Jeremy.

"Oh, and what was your first clue," said Yumi in an angry tone.

The two Mega tanks rolled up to them, then they turned on their sides and opened up. They charged their lasers and prepared to fire.

"G-6 get Zero's car out of here," said KC.

"I think I can do that by my self," said the Mustang.


	14. Ch13 Spyders

I got the idea for the monster in this ch from a previous episode of Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. It was some weird black ball with four segmented legs, it reminded me of a Mega tank. So I decided to use it in my story.  
Yes Spyders is spelled correctly. Its not like your average spider.

* * *

Spyders

"Did your car just talk?" asked KC.

"Shut up and move," said Zero as he pulled KC down so the blast wouldn't hit him.

G-6 and the Mustang flew off the ground just before the blast hit them.

"Ok, now how do we stop these things?" asked Jeremy.

"I have no clue, they don't have an eye like X.A.N.A.'S," said Aelita.

"There's got to be away," said Yumi.

"Well then why don't we find out," said Zero.

Zero pulls out a sword and charges at the Mega tank.

"You know, he's weird," said Aelita.

"Tell me about it," said Jeremy.

Zero hacks at the Mega tanks outer shell and nothing happens to it. Zero steps back and waits for it to open. When it does he shoves his sword into the gun of the Mega tank. The Mega tank closes immediately and rolls backwards, then it explodes. The second Mega tank charges its cannon and fires a blast. Odd stands up and fires an arrow into the gun. Odd ducks just in time to be missed by the blast. The Mega tank then rolls backwards and explodes.

"Now these things are going to be a real problem if we keep running into them," said Odd.

"No kidding. ZED must have changed some of their attributes," said Jeremy.

"Well if we have to keep on ducking every time it shoots then it will have time to charge its cannon. So we need to hit these things before they get a chance to shoot at us," said Aelita.

"Easier said than done. Those new Mega tanks seem to charge their guns faster than X.A.N.A.'S," said Kitty.

"Then all we have to do is get a rapid firing weapon and blast those suckers to the moon," said Odd.

"Well the only thing we have with a weapon that can fire that fast is G-6's gattling gun," said KC.

"HEY! My arrows can shoot just as fast," said Odd.

"We know but half the time you celebrate before the battle is over and you usually lose all your life points very quickly," said Yumi.

"So what's your point," said Odd.

"This isn't a game, it's for real. So we all need to be careful when we are fighting these things," said Kitty.

"Listen we can't keep wasting time we need to get to the Pentagon," said Zero.

"Ok, and where is that?" asked Ulrich.

"In America," said Zero.

"Oh, America, I've always wanted to go there," said Emily.

"What?" said everyone with confused faces.

"Well yeah, KC told me how beautiful it is," said Emily.

"Um, listen at this point in time there is really nothing left except for a few cities along the Atlantic," said Zero.

"Anyway lets get moving," said KC.

The two cars land on the ground and everyone gets in them. They drive off towards the coast.

"So Zero your car can talk like KC's," said Jeremy.

"Yeah, let me introduce you guys to Nixen," said Zero.

"Hello," said Nixen.

"This is all so fascinating. Once this war thing is over I have to take a look at your programming," said Jeremy.

"In due time you can," said Zero.

When they got to the coast it was nearly dark out. Then something caught Zero's eye. He stopped Nixen and got out. He saw what seemed to be a Mega tank but it was different. It had what appeared to be four legs, but the legs were more like segmented balls. It was also shooting lasers from what appeared to be eyes.

"What is that thing?" asked Ulrich.

"I have no clue and I don't think I want to stay around to find out," said Zero.

"I don't think we have a choice," said Yumi.

"Why?" asked Ulrich.

"Well it's coming right for us," said Yumi.

The weird Mega tank stomped towards them at an alarmingly fast pace. When it stopped in front of them it opened up its laser ports and shot. Zero, Ulrich and, Yumi got into Nixen and doubled back. KC did the same with G-6. Once they were far enough away Odd ran out of the car and was going for the Mega tank.

"ODD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Yumi.

"I'M GETTING RID OF THE PROBLEM!" Odd yelled back.

"ODD DON'T BE STUPID!" yelled Kitty.

KC watched Odd run at the monster, he then saw the gun ports open. He also noticed two small beams shoot out for a few seconds then disappear.

"Shit, those are motion detection devices," said KC.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emily.

KC then vanished from their sight. He appeared behind Odd and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea," said Odd.

"Odd stop being a hot head, that thing has motion detectors," said KC.

"What?" asked Odd.

Then it caught the two and shot its lasers at them. They both got up and ran.

"I thought it had motion detectors," said Odd.

"It does, it must have caught you before I tackled you," said KC.

"Well what should we do?" asked Odd.

"Split up," said KC as KC ran to the left.

* * *

Don't forget to review. 


	15. Ch14 Pentagon

Discalimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Pentagon

KC went to the left and Odd ran to the right. The only problem was that one laser went after Odd and the other went after KC. KC looked back to see that laser closing in on him. Then he got an Idea.

"ODD! RUN TOWARDS ME!" yelled KC.

"WHY!" Odd yelled back.

"JUST TRUST ME!" yelled KC.

They both ran at each other and when they met KC grabbed Odd and pulled him to the ground. The two lasers touched and set off a chain reaction that destroyed the Mega tank. The explosion was huge and it coated most of the area with fire. Then Odd and KC appeared in front of the gang. Kitty and Emily were both relieved that they were ok and in return embraced them with hugs.

"What was that thing?" asked Ulrich.

"Well it seemed to be a version of a Spyder," said KC.

"A what?" asked Ulrich.

"My dad had some plans of it, it was supposed to be a U.S. defense device," said KC.

"Ok, so it seems that ZED has all access to every single weapon the U.S. has or wants to have," said Ulrich.

"You got that right," said KC.

"Well there's only one way to settle this and it's to get to the Pentagon," said Zero.

"Ok, ok lets go," said Ulrich.

They all got into the cars again. Because miles of ocean separated them the cars flew them to the U.S. they arrived at the Pentagon by noon the next morning.

"Zero back so soon," said the General.

"Yes sir and I've brought your requested fighters," said Zero.

"Wait a minute, you recruited us," said Yumi with an angry tone.

"Well that explains why you wanted to get to the U.S. so bad," said Odd.

"You could have told us that you wanted us to help the U.S. with ZED," said Ulrich.

"Well I'm sorry ok. We needed help so bad that we had to find anyone that could help," said Zero.

"So then how did you know where to find us?" asked Aelita.

"Well the U.S. government has its ways of tracking almost everyone," said the General.

"So you guys knew about X.A.N.A. all along," said Jeremy.

"Sure did," said the General.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STEP IN AND HELP! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN AELITA OUT EARLIER IF YOU STEPPED IN!" yelled Jeremy.

"Jeremy calm down," said Aelita as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"NO! MY FRIENDS AND I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH X.A.N.A. FOR YEARS AND THEN HE GETS SHUT OFF, AND THEN HE GETS TURNED ON AGAIN! BUT WHAT I FIND REALLY DISTURBING IS THE FACT THAT WE COULD HAVE HAD HELP FROM OUTSIDERS!" yelled Jeremy.

Aelita then smacked Jeremy across the face. Jeremy just stared blankly at her.

"Thanks Aelita, I needed that," said Jeremy.

"Now all the frustration and stress gets let out," said Odd.

"Odd you're not helping the situation," said Yumi.

"Listen if I could show you why we need your help then maybe you will understand better," said the General.

They all followed the General into the Pentagon. He leads them to a room where ZED'S destruction is being monitored. The General then pulls up his path on the big screen.

"Ok, ZED has been rampaging all throughout the U.S. He is currently closing in on New York, but we can't do anything until our missiles are in range. So what I want you guys to do is distract him until we can get a lock on him with our missiles," said the General.

"So you wanted us to be pawns just to distract him. YOU COULD HAVE JUST USED YOUR OWN PEOPLE TO DO SO!" yelled Jeremy.

"WELL I WOULD HAVE IF THEY HADN'T ALL DIED FIVE NIGHTS AGO FROM MYSTERIOUS FLOATING CLOUDS," yelled the General.

"Creepers,' KC muttered.

"Also I wanted you guys just incase he gets rid of our missiles before they hit him. You know, like he has eyes in the back of his head," said the General.

"Ok, we'll do what we can," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich what are you thinking," said Jeremy.

"Listen Jer, I just have this feeling that we need to do this," said Ulrich.

Jeremy looked at everyone else and they nodded.

"Fine, fine we'll do it," said Jeremy.

"You know I do need someone to help track this guy from a satellite. You wouldn't be interested would you?" asked the General

"Sure, I can do that," said Jeremy.

"Good, now I'll let you guys cool off, just wait for me to call you ok," said the General.

"Ok," everyone said in unison.

The gang went off to explore the Pentagon. Don't worry the security cameras are monitoring them and they have guards walking through the halls.

"It's too bad that this is happening. I would really like to come out here and spend some time looking at the sites," said Emily.

"Well maybe when this is over I can take you back out here," said KC.

"That would be nice," said Emily as she put her arm around him and he did the same to her.

"Look at them, they just met two days ago and they act like they have been in love for years," said Odd.

"Oh and you didn't act like that when you first met me," said Kitty.

"Well… I… um…" said Odd.

"I remember every time I saw you, you would stare at me until I left the room," said Kitty.

"So, does that matter," said Odd.

The answer Odd got was Kitty stopping him in the middle of the hall and pushing him up against the wall and giving him a long kiss. When she broke it Odd put his arm around her and she did the same to him. Then both of them caught up to the rest of the gang.


	16. Ch15 Robotic ZED

Robotic ZED

After one hour the General called them back to the control room. He told them that ZED was in New York and was starting to destroy the city. So Jeremy and Aelita stayed at the Pentagon while Zero, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Kitty, and KC went off to distract ZED long enough for the Pentagon to get a good shot at him.

"I can't believe we are going to distract a gigantic robot," said Yumi.

"Well its better than having that robot destroy what's left of the world," said Zero.

"You got that right," said Yumi.

G-6 and Nixen both took flight and set a course for New York. Within about ten minutes they arrived at New York. Up ahead in the distance they see ZED They land on the Brooklyn Bridge and continue to the city. Then all of a sudden two Dodge Ram pickups that are really modified pull behind them from the other side of the bridge. The trucks block their exit so Zero and KC were forced to stop their cars. Everyone gets out of the car and they prepare to fight what ever it is they are dealing with. As the trucks stopped the doors flew open and four weird robots came out. Then all four of the robots stuck their right arms in the air. Instantly weapons came into their hands. One robot had a machine gun, another a rocket launcher, the third a flame-thrower, and the fourth a grenade launcher.

"Great, Metal Men," said Zero.

"Well it was nice of them to drop by," said Odd.

Let's get these guys out of our way before the whole city goes up in smoke," said Ulrich.

The gang took out their weapons and engaged the Metal Men. When the Metal Men saw what they were dealing with they immediately changed their weapons to swords and fought back. Odd took out one easily with his laser arrows. Yumi just stood her ground and used her telekinesis to kill off another. Zero used his sword to get rid of a Metal man. Ulrich was having some trouble fighting his enemy. The Metal Man swung his sword at Ulrich and just got him on the top of his head, and knocked him down. Ulrich got back up again and despite the blood rolling down his face stuck his sword right through the Metal Mans chest. It fell over and exploded. Yumi rushed over to Ulrich to make sure he was ok. Then a huge blast ripped through a truck and Nixen throwing his pieces everywhere. The blast stopped just before hitting G-6.

"Great a Mega tank," said Odd.

"I got it," said Kitty.

Kitty aimed her arrow at it and let it fly. Just before the cannon could fire her arrow hit the cannon. The Mega tank closed up rolled backwards and exploded.

"All right Kitty," said Yumi.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Zero.

"Well we only have one minor cut and no broken bones," said Ulrich as he held the cut on his forehead.

"Here," said Zero as he tossed Ulrich a bandage.

"Ok now into the city," said KC.

"We can't all because Zero's car is gone and G-6 won't be able to function properly unless he remains his original size," said Kitty.

"Who said the car was gone," said Zero.

Zero whistled loudly, then all of the pieces from Nixen came back together. In a matter of seconds the car was back to normal. Surprised everyone got in the cars and went towards the city to find ZED and get rid of him before the whole world was destroyed.

"Nixen where is ZED now?" asked Zero.

"He is nearing the Madison Square Garden," replied Nixen, "so hang a right at the next light."

Upon turning at the light they heard thumping noises coming from behind them. Ulrich looked back to see another one of ZEDS machines coming at them.

"Um Zero we have another visitor," said Ulrich, "I think it's a Krab but I could be mistaken."

Zero looked in his rear view mirror to see the machine walking towards them at a pretty good pace. The machine was at least three stories tall. It looked like X.A.N.A.'S Krab except it was black and it had ten laser cannons on top of it.

"Yup, that's a Krab alright," said Zero pressing a blue button on the dash, "here, Ulrich, use this."

Part of the rear seat folds down and controls pop out. Then a huge particle cannon comes out of the trunk.

"Just get a lock on and fire," said Zero.

The Krab then opened fire and Zero had to avoid the many lasers firing at them. KC took notice of this and in return got behind Nixen. He then dumped some red cylinders on the ground. As soon as the Krab walked over them they blew up and the Krabs legs fell off. The body hit the ground with an ear-shattering thud and then exploded taking out the buildings it fell next to.

"Ok, I owe him one," said Zero.

KC pulls up next to Zero and Zero gives him a thumbs up signal. KC nods and then pulls in behind Zero. Then they came up to the robot, everyone's jaws dropped. The thing was at least one hundred stories tall. The huge robot it had treads for legs and Missile launchers on its shoulders. It held a machine gun in one hand and spit flames from its mouth.

"Daaaamn," said Odd.

The cars came to a stop a couple hundred yards from the robot. It stopped its destruction and looked down. The gang got out of the car and stood looking up at it.

"WHO DARES TO STOP MY DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD," said the robot.

"I guess this is ZED," said Yumi.

"WE DO AND WE ARE GOING TO GET RID OF YOU IN THE PROCESS!" yelled Zero.

"I THINK NOT PUNY ONES, SO EAT THIS," said ZED.

Zed fires one of his huge rockets at them. Nixen and G-6 speed out of the way to avoid being blown up again. The gang runs into an alley to take cover

"WHY DO YOU RUN WARRIORS I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO CHALLENGE ME!" said ZED in a confident voice.

"He is too strong Zero, there is no way we can beat him," said Yumi.

"I know, but what I want to know is where are those missiles," said Zero.

"They won't be coming," Nixen's voice came over Zero's watch.

"Why?" asked Zero.

"G-6 just tried to contact the pentagon, the transmission frequency is dead," said Nixen.

"Great now we need to take this thing on," said Zero.

"WAIT THAT'S IT!" said Ulrich, "Zero the gun in Nixen should be powerful enough to shoot him down right."

"That just might work," said Zero.

Zero called Nixen over, and then Ulrich and Zero got in and started up the laser. They aimed it at ZED and charged it up. Then ZED said, "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, USE A CAR TO DEFEAT ME. HA, I'LL JUST RUN YOU OVER." ZED started to move towards the car when Zero fired the laser. It hit ZED square in the chest and was easily making its way through him. Finally the laser got through ZED'S

Robotic structure and he started to short circuit.

Then the ZED started to explode and throw pieces everywhere. They all ran to the cars and sped away. The explosions from ZED became more prevalent and then there was a big explosion and a white light came from the space where ZED was standing. Just before ZED'S robotic structure blew up he said, "I WILL RETURN, BUT FOR NOW HERE IS A GOING AWAY PRESENT." Then the robotic structure exploded sending a massive wave of energy away from him. It hit both cars and flipped them over sending the cars skidding on their tops. As they all looked back at the spot where ZED stood they saw a white light come towards them, and then silence.

* * *

Look it's a CLIFFY. So what's next, I don't know but you have to review to find out.


	17. Ch16 Return to Pentagon

Disclaimer has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews  
American-Kitty: You know what that was my IM name. If you want to email me its **_**

* * *

**_

_**Return to the Pentagon**_

As everyone awoke from the blast that hit them one hour ago they all noticed the ruins of the city everywhere. All of New York was gone, the buildings had been torched and most were on fire. What used to be tall skyscrapers were now piles of their former selves. Most of all they noticed the sky; it was pitch black, no moon, no stars just a layer of blackness. Most of the light came from the burning buildings. They all got out of the cars and looked at the site.

"Great, what do we do now," said Odd.

They heard G-6 start up, the car flipped its wheels to reverse horizontal (Rims pointing to the ground.) He flew into the air and then landed right side up. Nixen did the same.

"That was crazy," said Ulrich.

"Well it seems that both of the cars were made by the same manufacture," said Zero.

"Listen we need to get back to the pentagon, what if something happened to Jeremy and Aelita," said Kitty.

"She's right, and what about Emily," said KC.

"TO THE PENTAGON!" yelled Zero.

Both cars lifted off the ground and flew back to the pentagon. They arrived to a horrific sight. Everything was on fire; the whole building was up in flames. Dead bodies littered the ground. It looked like total carnage that no one could have survived. Then some of the rubble started to move and Jeremy slowly came out. Ulrich and Zero went over to help him. Once they got Jeremy away from the burning building they sat him up.

"Jeremy, where's Aelita?" asked Ulrich.

Jeremy looked at him and his eyes started to tear up.

"Jeremy, what happened?" asked Zero.

"He took Aelita," Jeremy said softly.

"What?" asked Yumi.

"HE TOOK AELITA! THAT NO GOOD SON OF A…" Jeremy yelled until Yumi came over to comfort him.

"Jeremy just calm down and tell us what happened," said Yumi.

"Ok, his Metal man and black figures took her from the control room as soon as he attacked. I ran out to see him with her and then his Metal men held me back. Then ZED said, I will spare your life if you give me her, if not then you will die also. So with Metal men pointing their guns at me I had no choice but to let him take her," said Jeremy as he started to cry again.

"It wasn't ZED'S plan," said Ulrich.

"What do you mean it wasn't ZED'S plan, he's the cause of it all," said Zero.

"LISTEN HERE MISTER IT'S ALWAYS ZED, X.A.N.A. IS THE ONLY ONE THAT WOULD WANT HER SO HE'S THE ONE THAT TOLD ZED TO TAKE HER GOT IT!" yelled Ulrich.

Zero just nodded and didn't say another word.

"Ok so now where is this guy hiding?" asked Odd.

Then a black car drove up, actually it didn't really look like a car, it looked like some sports car turned into an all terrain vehicle.

"Umm, guys I think we have a visitor," said Kitty as she pointed at the vehicle.

"What is that?" asked Zero.

"I have no clue," said Ulrich.

The vehicle stops and a black figure gets out. He walks up to them and everyone can now make out his features. He is wearing all black like KC except his hair is red, his eyes are red and he bares a striking resemblance to Ulrich.

"What the hell," said Ulrich.

"Do you want to know where ZED is?" asked the boy.


	18. Ch17 To the Rocky Mountains

_**To the Rocky Mountains**_

"Yes, and who are you?" asked Ulrich.

"My name is C2165987. Or Moen, I was a follower of ZED until I realized that all he was using me for was laboring work," said Moen.

"Oh right and we are all going to believe you," said Ulrich.

Everyone gathered behind Ulrich with their weapons drawn.

"If you don't believe me then here's something that will make you believe," said Moen.

He opened the top to the vehicle and Emily ran out. She ran to KC and practically knocked him to the ground. She was so relieved to be alive that she kissed him right then and there. KC was shocked at this but eventually returned the kiss. Odd tapped her on the shoulder, which made them break the kiss.

"Oh and that's supposed to make us believe you," said Zero.

"Yes, if I were working for ZED then I should have killed her by now and I would have attacked you from the start," said Moen.

"Ok you have are trust but its not going to be very stable. You mess one thing up and KC will electrocute you to death," said Ulrich.

"Whatever," said Moen.

"So where is ZED?" asked Kitty.

"The Rocky Mountains," said Moen.

"Ok then it's off to the Rocky's," said Ulrich.

"Oh and by the way what is that thing?" asked Ulrich pointing to the vehicle.

"Oh, the Tumbler, it's my own little combat vehicle," said Moen.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy got into Nixen with Zero. Emily, Odd, and Kitty got into G-6 with KC. Moen got into the Tumbler and lead the way. It was going to be along drive but hey it would be well worth it.

* * *

Short ch but oh well leave your review for the next ch. 


	19. CH18 More Monsters

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
I NEED HELP! I can't think of a Title for my new story that will combind CL with Lord of the Rings. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_More Monsters_**

It took the gang three weeks of nonstop driving to get to the Rocky Mountains, but hey they made it. The only weird thing was that they didn't run into any monsters on the way.

"This is weird, we are almost there and no sign of any of ZED or X.A.N.A.'S monsters," said Yumi.

"Maybe it was because he was expecting us," said Zero as he pointed to the left.

There were dozens of monsters just waiting there. Then they started to close in.

"I'm going to kill that Moen kid," said Ulrich.

"Um Ulrich I don't think you should kill him. We may need to help him," said Yumi as she pointed to the right.

The blocks that were closest to Moen were firing at the Tumbler without mercy,

"Ok the bust stops here," said Zero. "Nixen provide us with cover fire," said Zero.

"Got it," said Nixen.

Everyone got out of Nixen and G-6, both G-6 and Nixen began to engage the armies. The gang took out their weapons and engaged the monsters. Odd and Kitty both double-teamed a Krab. Yumi took on some Metal men. Ulrich and Zero were busy with a couple regular Mega tanks. KC was fighting some blocks off. Moen was nowhere to be seen. Emily and Jeremy were safely inside Nixen and G-6. Both of the cars were helping get rid of monsters too.

"Alright two Krabs down lots more to go," said Odd.

"Well I'm glad you're looking on the bright side of things," said Kitty.

Then a laser hit right between the two. Odd and Kitty both moved out of its path. Then they engaged the new Krab that had shown up. Yumi had gotten rid of all the Metal men; Ulrich and Zero were on their second round of Mega tanks. KC was still fighting off the blocks so Yumi went over to help him. Eventually every monster had been destroyed. The gang was really tired. In fact they all laid down on the sand and rested. But it wasn't long until they heard more monsters coming.

"Great more," said Odd.

"There's no way we are going to last long even with G-6 and Nixen's help," said Kitty.

"I agree, ZED and X.A.N.A. have both pulled out all of the stops this time," said Yumi.

The new convoy of Monsters surrounded them and then a tall black figure walked up to the gang. X.A.N.A was towering over them. He had Red hair and was wearing all black, from shirt to pants. His shirt had his symbol right in the middle of it. He had a sword on one side and a gun holster on the other.

"Good morning, or should I say night," said X.A.N.A.

"What do you want?" asked Yumi.

"Oh, nothing much, just to watch you all die," said X.A.N.A.

"That will never happen," said Ulrich.

"Oh just you watch," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. walked back into the crowd of Monsters. The last they heard him say was. "Get rid of them." Then all the monsters began to charge up their weapons.

"So is everybody ready to die?" asked Zero.

"Oh stop being so negative," said KC.

Then there was a loud bang. One of the Krabs got a hole blown into it. The Krab fell over and the explosion from it started a chain reaction that eventually destroyed all of the monsters. Out of the dust everyone saw headlights. Then tanks broke through the dust, on stopped in front of them and the general got out.

"How did you get here?" asked Ulrich.

"Well I got together all of the men that survived the attack on the pentagon and we decided to come out to Area 51. Who knew that we would actually find you guys here," said the General.

"So how did you find us?" asked Zero.

"Well the explosions of course," said the General.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Odd.

"We are going to break into ZED'S base and waste his ass," said the General.

"You may want to give a second thought," said KC as he pointed to a large group of black and green monsters coming towards them.

"So ZED'S army is finally back from destroying the world. GENTAL MEN SET UP THE MINE LINE!" yelled the General.


	20. Ch19 Zed's Army Falls

_**ZED'S Army Falls**_

"What's a mine line?" asked Odd.

"You'll find out," said the General. "OK SEND OUT THE CALVARY!"

ZED'S Metal men and Creepers were leading the army. The U.S. army's Calvary ran out to engage the Metal Men and Creepers. They ran out with new laser guns and light sabers, all built in Area 51 for purposes like this. In a matter of seconds ZED'S Calvary killed every U.S. soldier that came at them. It was easy for the Metal Men and Creepers to do so because they were far more advanced than any foot soldier. Behind ZED'S Calvary was a bloody desert and in front of them was an assured victory, or so they thought.

"They're still advancing at us," said a soldier.

"Don't worry the Mine line will get them," said the General.

"I sure hope so," said the soldier.

"Just in case get the rest of the soldiers and tanks ready," said the General.

"Yes sir," said the soldier.

"You guys should get ready to," the General said to the gang.

"Don't worry we will be," said Yumi.

Although the U.S. army wasn't going to have to be ready it was a good precaution. So ZED'S army got closer and closer to the line of mines that were a few meters in front of the tanks. In a matter of seconds they closed in on the line, the General leading ZED'S army was confident that they would take out all of the remaining U.S. soldiers. But they were wrong. ZED'S army came up on the line, they didn't slow down they just wanted to get rid of everything. So the army pressed on for its final five seconds. Then BOOM! All the rest of ZED'S army was gone, blown up in a fiery explosion and raining black and green parts. The U.S. army celebrated, but the gang knew that as long as ZED was still alive that he would only find a way to rebuild his army.

"So what's next?" asked Odd.

"You need to travel into the Dark Forest," said Moen.

"Where did you…." Odd started but Moen put up his hand to silence him.

"The Dark Forest is just in front of ZED'S fortress. The only thing that is keeping everyone from getting in is the Creepers," said Moen

"So how many Creepers does ZED have?" asked KC.

"Infinite," said Moen.

"Oh well that's nice to know," said Kitty.

"Well we have to go in if we want to save Aelita," said Jeremy.

"He's right, its time that we go in there and put this madness to a stop. Everyone we are going into the Dark Forest," said Ulrich.

* * *

Oh no! I've run out of written ch's oh well I'll update when I have more.  
First Don't forget to review. Second if you have any ideas for a title please, please tell me. 


	21. Ch20 The Dark Forest

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Alright its time for the Dark Forest.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Dark Forest_**

Moen showed them to the gate that separated them from ZED.

"So this is the Dark Forest," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, you having second thoughts," said Moen.

"Umm… NO!" said Ulrich.

"Don't worry Ulrich, if we survive the forest then we face ZED and maybe end up getting killed. Then on are gravestone the people will right her lies so and so the person who failed to save us from working in a fire pit," said Odd in a scared voice.

"Odd shut your trap," said Yumi.

"Ok so we need to keep our eyes open for the Creepers and for any Metal men if he has any in there," said Moen.

"Hey he could be waiting for us you know," said Odd.

"That is exactly what he is doing right now, Waiting for you to come and get him," said Zack.

Everyone turned around to see Zack standing before them.

"You know what you are the last person that I want to see," said Zero.

"My father decided that it would be kind of me to show you guys inside," said Zack.

"Your father,' said Ulrich confused.

"My father, ZED, will rule this earth," said Zack.

"You lie," said Ulrich.

"No and the first one that will die is you," said Zack.

NO, I AM GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB," yelled Ulrich as he started for Zack.

Yumi and Odd held Ulrich back from going after Zack.

"Ulrich save it for ZED," said Yumi.

"Oh, look the girl speaks for her boy friend, isn't that cute," said Zack.

"Your going to regret that," said Yumi.

"Oh really," said Zack.

Then a loud roar comes from behind Zack. He turns around to see G-6 coming at him. G-6 opens ten holes in the front bumper and spikes come out. G-6 runs into Zack, the spikes impale him in the legs, he falls over and G-6 sits on top of him. Then G-6's suspension drops quickly and they hear every bone in Zack's body crack even his skull.

"Well that takes care of that," said Zero.

"Right now lets go," said Ulrich.

The gang walked through the Dark Forest's front gates and as soon as they closed they couldn't see anything.

"OW! Who stepped on my foot?" asked Kitty.

"Sorry," said KC.

"Man I can't see a thing in this place," said Ulrich.

"Listen if we just stick together then we should be able to get out of here," said Moen.

"Easier said than done," said Odd.

They hear a rustle and then everyone stops.

"What was that?" asked Yumi.

"That's a good question," said Ulrich.

"Wait, look over there," said Odd.

"Odd we can't see where you are pointing," said Ulrich.

"Actually you don't want to see what he's pointing at," said Kitty.

"I think it's too late for that," said Yumi.

Everyone now was staring at dozens of pairs of red eyes. The Creepers started to move in on the gang.

"Ok what should we do now?" asked Yumi.

"Split up," said Moen.

Everyone scattered. Yumi ran through the forest trying to avoid as many creatures as possible. But one creature caught her and knocked her out. Odd and Kitty ran with each other. They were holding hands so they wouldn't get lost. Both of them could make out their surroundings because they were part cat and could see in the dark. Odd and Kitty eventually made it out of the forest and they were now staring at two large doors with the symbols of both X.A.N.A. and ZED on them.

Ulrich on the other hand was making his way through the forest and got out with ease. He wondered why. KC and Moen on the other hand could not escape the Creepers and were both captured, the Creepers then teleported them to ZED.

"Where are the others?" asked Kitty.

"I don't know," said Ulrich.

"So you didn't see them," said Odd.

"ODD I COULDN'T SEE ANYTHIN!" yelled Ulrich.

"OH WELL I'M SORRY THAT I AM PART CAT!" yelled Odd.

"HEY STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Kitty.

"If you guys are finished then can we move on," said Zero.

"Wait when did you leave us?" asked Odd.

"Oh about ten seconds after the gates closed," said Zero.

"Wait then how did you get past those creatures?" asked Odd.

"I just kept walking," said Zero.

"Keep walking, now why didn't I think of that?" asked Odd.

"Because your brain operates on two settings, hyper and hungry," said Ulrich.

"Hey you forgot my love setting," said Odd.

"Oh well I'm…" said Ulrich as Zero butted in.

"Ok we can sit here and be stupid or we can go into the base and defeat ZED once and for all," said Zero.

"Ok you do that. I'll sit back and watch you open those doors and waltz right in," said Ulrich.


	22. Ch21 Into the Base

_**Into the Base**_

Zero walked up to the doors and took out a sword. He sliced a hole in the door with ease and walked in. Nothing happened to him.

"Look Ulrich I'm getting captured," said Zero sarcastic.

After he said that a Creeper flew by and chopped his head off. His body fell limp and blood began to coat the area around him. Odd Ulrich and Kitty didn't say a word for about a minute.

"So who's going in next?" asked Odd.

"We will all go in at once," said Ulrich.

They all started for the door but Kitty stopped.

"Kitty what's wrong?" asked Odd.

"I'm scared Odd," said Kitty.

"I know I am to. We're all scared sometimes but we need to face our fears so we can get rid of ZED and X.A.N.A." said Odd.

She looked into Odd's eyes and nodded. Odd gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then turned around.

"All right men into the unknown," said Odd.

"Odd don't be stupid," said Ulrich.

Odd couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Then all three of them walked into the base with their weapons drawn. As soon as they walked into the base red eyes flared from every corner of the dark room. Then the lights went on. They all saw dozens of Creepers, Metal men, and blocks. Then they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Well, Well, Well, so you three actually made it into the base and used caution. Unlike your friend their," said X.A.N.A.

"X.A.N.A!" all three of them said with surprise.

"In the flesh. And to award you for your triumph I give you my friend the Spyder," said X.A.N.A. as he left the room. The Metal men, Creepers, and Blocks did the same.

Then there were loud thumping noises and in a few seconds the monster walked into the lobby of the base.

"I can't believe that that thing can actually fit in here," said Odd.

"Well you better start believing and MOVE!" said Ulrich as he pushed Odd out of the way of a laser.

The laser impacted the ground and made a small crater.

"Ok this is a problem," said Odd.

The Spyder was walking towards them when all of a sudden it stopped and turned itself around. Odd could see Kitty in a corner shooting her arrows at it. He ran towards her. Then Ulrich noticed a X.A.N.A. symbol on the back of the Spyders body. The Spyder aimed its laser and fired. Odd pushed Kitty out of the way but was struck by the laser. He slammed into the wall and then fell limp on the ground. Ulrich shoved his sword into the back of the Spyder.

"IMPACT!" yelled Ulrich.

The Spyder exploded and he ran over to Odd and Kitty.

"How is he?" asked Ulrich.

Kitty looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't tell if he's breathing," said Kitty as she began to cry.

Ulrich put his hand on Odd's chest and felt it rise a little then fall. He was breathing but barely. Then he hears clapping.

"Great job Ulrich you passed the test," said X.A.N.A.

"What test?" asked Ulrich.

X.A.N.A. just smiled at Ulrich, then two Metal men grabbed him and took him to an elevator. Two more went for Kitty and Odd until X.A.N.A. stopped them.

"NO! Leave the weeping girl and her almost dead boyfriend," said X.A.N.A.

"Yes sir," said a Metal man.

X.A.N.A. then left the room and went to meet Ulrich in the battle chamber.

* * *

X.A.N.A. vs Ulrich is comming up next. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!  
Don't forget to review. 


	23. Ch22 XANA'S Final Hour

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reivews.  
This ch and the next are both X.A.N.A. and ZED'S final hours. So read on.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_X.A.N.A.'S Final Hour_**

Ulrich walks into another dark room. The only light is from the open door way. When the door closes everything goes black. Then Ulrich hears a sinister voice.

"Well don't Ulrich, well done. Now that you have gotten past my Spyder you have to get past me. Trust me I wont go easy on you," said X.A.N.A.

Ulrich didn't say anything, then the lights went on. X.A.N.A. stood in the middle of the room holding a black sword. Ulrich drew his sword and got ready to fight. X.A.N.A. flew at Ulrich. Ulrich ducked and then turned around to face X.A.N.A. He charged at X.A.N.A. and they both locked blades. Ulrich and X.A.N.A. began to exchange attacks and blocks as they moved around the room. Then they stopped.

"Well you seem to be pretty good," said X.A.N.A.

"Thanks," said Ulrich.

"You should think about joining us," said X.A.N.A.

"In your dreams," said Ulrich.

Then X.A.N.A. was hit by a blast and fell to one knee. He stood up to face the door. He saw Kitty and Odd standing there. Well actually Kitty was helping Odd stand up. Kitty then throws a grenade at X.A.N.A. He catches it; the grenade doesn't blow up.

"Faulty grenade, what's the odds of that," said X.A.N.A.

"Its not faulty I didn't pull the pin," said Kitty.

X.A.N.A. looks up to see an arrow flying at him. The arrow strikes the grenade and X.A.N.A. lights on fire instantly. He starts running around in circles and Ulrich watches amused. Ulrich then decided to stop X.A.N.A.'S suffering and he struck X.A.N.A. in the side bringing him to the ground. X.A.N.A. then burned to death.

"Ok, what was that?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh the army just got through the forest and gave me a prototype of a fire grenade. He told me to use it wisely so I decided to use it on X.A.N.A." said Kitty.

"Well that worked like a charm. I've got to get some of them. Maybe I can use them to burn Sissi," said Ulrich.

Ulrich then saw Odd sitting on the ground.

"Hey is he ok?" asked Ulrich.

"He came to about five minutes ago and insisted that we help you," said Kitty.

"That's what friends are for," said Ulrich.

"Friends die for friends to," said a voice.

Ulrich turned around to face ZED for the first time.

"So you are ZED," said Ulrich.

"In the flesh," said ZED.

"What do you want?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh world domination just about sums it up," said ZED. "You know what would make this battle better an audience."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ulrich.

Just then a Metal man brought out Yumi and two more grabbed Odd and Kitty. A light illuminated behind ZED to reveal Aelita.

"Wait a minute where are the other two?" asked ZED.

"We don't know sir they just vanished into thin air," said a Metal man.

"Well don't just sit there go find them," said ZED.

The Metal man radios the others and tells them to go find KC and Moen.

"Now where were we?" asked ZED.

"Getting ready to fight," said Ulrich readying his sword.

"What kind of a sword is that. Its so out of date," said ZED.

ZED pulled out a sword bottom and pressed a button. A red beam extended from the handle.

"See energy swords are much better than yours," said ZED.

Both of them faced each other and got ready to battle.


	24. Ch23 ZED'S Final Hour

_**ZED'S Final Hour**_

Ulrich and ZED walked towards each other. ZED was twice as tall as Ulrich. He wore all black; most of it was armor like that of a knight. He was bald and was wearing dark goggles so you couldn't see his eyes. They both stood face to face; well not really more like Ulrich looked up and ZED looked down. They stared at each other for about one minute and then the battle began. ZED took one swing at Ulrich, but Ulrich blocked it. When he did he got flung backwards and hit the wall hard.

"Ha, you call that fighting this is going to be easier than I thought," said ZED.

ZED came up to Ulrich and picked him up by the throat. He then brought his sword up to his head and spotted where he wanted to strike.

"Any last words?" asked ZED.

Ulrich didn't say anything. He still had his sword in his hand. He then shoved his sword into ZED'S stomach. ZED dropped him and staggered backwards like he was going to die. But he stopped and started to laugh.

"Fool, this is not how you kill the most power full being on the earth," said ZED.

ZED took the sword out of him and stuck it half way into the floor. Then he turned back to Ulrich. Ulrich picked himself off the floor and saw that ZED was not even phased from what he did. Then ZED charged at him. Ulrich dodged his attacks and tried to get to his sword. When he finally did he tried to pull it out of the floor but couldn't. ZED came from behind him and elbowed Ulrich in the back of his head.

"How pathetic, you can't even pull your sword out of the floor," said ZED. "Now I will kill you and then kill off your friends."

ZED moved to strike but Ulrich rolled away and ZED struck the floor. Ulrich then grabbed his sword and used all his might to get it out. As he did ZED came down with a blow and Ulrich blocked it. Then the fight really began. Both of them exchanged blocks and positions as they moved around the room. But it didn't take long and ZED got an advantage. He faked Ulrich out, Ulrich swung down and ZED shoved his sword into Ulrich's side. He then removed the sword and watched Ulrich fall to the ground.

"You see I knew that you wouldn't beat me. So now you will die and I am going to have a fun time watching you bleed to death," said ZED.

Ulrich had both of his hands on the wound to hopefully minimize blood loss. Even though it didn't help too much. But then something happened, a loud crackle ripped through the air and ZED flew back. ZED found it hard to get up after this attack.

"WHO IS THERE? SHOW YOUR SELF!" yelled ZED.

Then there was a different blast. It was dark and eerie looking. It hit ZED and he flew the other way.

"SHOW YOUR SELVES!" yelled ZED.

KC and Moen both walked out from the shadows.

"Well, Well, Well, electric boy and my half human half creeper. So glad you could join us. It's too bad that your friend will die," said ZED.

KC and Moen both shot at ZED at the same time. He flew backwards into a wall. ZED slowly picked himself off of the ground and as soon as he caught his balance he was hit again and again. Until he lay motionless on the ground. Moen and KC both walked up to him and put their hands in front of his face.

"I guess this is the end for me," said ZED in a weak voice.

Both of them smiled at him and shot. His head exploded and his body flew through the wall and fell out of the building.

"Weird I never thought that he would build his fortress right on the edge of the Grand Canyon," said Moen.

"You'd be surprised where people don't build buildings," said KC.

They turned around to see all the Metal men on the ground. Moen and KC free Aelita and then turn around to see Yumi at Ulrich's side.

"Ulrich you can't die," said Yumi.

"I… Love you…Yumi," said Ulrich.

That was the last thing that Ulrich said before he died. Then KC starts to go crazy.

"THAT ASSHOLE!" yelled KC.

KC walks over to a Metal man and rips it head off. He then starts to beat on the motionless body.

"If you were still alive ZED this is what I would do to you," said KC as he punched holes in the metal.

"He's lost it," said Aelita.

"Someone should calm him down," said Kitty.

"I'm not going to do it," said Moen.

Then the door to the room opens. Jeremy, Emily and armed US soldiers rush into the room. One of them gets hit with a large chunk of the Metal man. He gets knocked out and in doing so pulls the trigger on his M16 and bullets rattle throughout the room. As soon as the soldier is on the ground and the shots have stopped Emily sees KC beating on a Metal man and rushes over to him. She tackles him to the ground and plants a kiss on him to calm him down. KC returns the kiss and after a few seconds she breaks it. Then she pulls him to his feet.

"I a…" KC started but was interrupted by Emily.

"It's ok its all over now," said Emily.

Then Moen starts to leave the room.

"Moen where are you going?" asked KC.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to," said Moen.

Moen leaves the room. Now we go over to Kitty who is comforting Yumi.

"Yumi its ok," said Kitty.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this, I should have gotten free from that Metal Man and helped," said Yumi between sobs.

"It's not your fault Yumi, Ulrich wasn't ready to battle ZED. Neither of us could have faced him alone," said Kitty.

"She's right Yumi no one knew what ZED was capable of. The only reason we beat him is because Moen and KC caught him off guard," said Aelita.

"Yeah and if they hadn't came and helped then all of us might be dead," said Jeremy.

"If only they came a bit sooner than Ulrich wouldn't be dead," said Yumi.

"Listen I think that the best thing for us to do right now is go back to France and try to get our lives back to normal," said Jeremy.

"I agree," said Kitty. Everyone else nodded.

Everyone left the building. Jeremy and KC helped carry Odd out. He still couldn't stand and it would take a while for him to fully recover. The gang went back to France to find that everyone left was trying to rebuild everything. After about five months the school was repaired and most of the town was up and running. It would take several years for the whole world to get back on their feet but everyone was helping out in any way that they could.

* * *

So X.A.N.A. and ZED are both gone. Well there's only one more ch left. Review if you want to see it. 


	25. Ch24 Ulrich Returns

Disclaimer has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
American-Kitty: Sure I'll proof read your one shot fic. Just email it to me and then when I'm done with it I'll send you the revised version. Oh, do you remember World Fusion. I hope you do because I want to start posting the rest of it. I can't believe that I stopped posting ch's. If you still want to read it then let me know.  
**Ok here is a nice and long ending chapter. Thanks for reading.  
_**

* * *

**_

**_Ulrich Returns_**

We now go to the school. No one has forgotten Ulrich and no one intends to. Sissi on the other hand was placed in a mental institution because she kept on suggesting that strange figures were trying to kill her even after the Creepers were all gone. But none the less everything seemed to be right on track. The gang was waiting out side for Yumi and Aelita to arrive at school.

"Hey Kitty where's Odd?" asked KC.

"Well he said he had some unfinished business to take care of," said Kitty.

"Really I wonder what it is," said KC.

Then a car drove up and Yumi and Aelita stepped out.

"Good morning Yumi. Good morning Aelita," said Jeremy.

"Good morning everyone," said Aelita.

"So where's Odd?" asked Yumi.

"Taking care of some unfinished business," said Kitty.

Just then Odd and Emily walked up and Odd gave Yumi a black book.

"This took me forever to find but I think he would want you to have it," said Odd.

"Odd is this Ulrich's diary," said Yumi.

"Yes," said Odd.

Yumi started to get tears in her eyes.

"You should open it to the last page," said Odd.

"ODD! That's Ulrich's private thoughts you shouldn't have read them," said Jeremy.

Odd gave Jeremy a whatever look. Yumi opened the book and then started to cry. She closed the book and left them.

"Now you did it," said Jeremy.

"What's your problem," said Odd.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Jeremy.

Just then there were three bright flashes of light and out of thing air a car appeared and slid to a stop right in front of the gang. Steam came off of the car and some of it shot out of two huge vents on the back.

"What the hell is that," said Jeremy.

"I have no clue," said KC.

"Guys what's Mr. Fusion?" asked Odd.

"What are you talking about Odd?" asked Emily.

"That white tube on the back of the car says Mr. Fusion," said Odd as he pointed to the white cylinder on the back of the car.

The drivers side door started to open, it cracked as the ice broke. Then a man with white hair stepped out; he was dressed in a yellow suit with two clear ties.

"Who are you?" asked Kitty.

"Allow me to introduce my self. I am Dr. Emmett L. Brown," said Dr. Brown.

"Wait that scientist guy who invented the time machine," said KC.

"Time machine. You need a shit load of power to run a time machine," said Jeremy.

"Yes, well you see a small nuclear reactor can fit in a car and a fusion reaction to give 1.21 jiggowats of power to a time vortex generator then it's possible to do what I have done here," said Dr. Brown.

Jeremy had a puzzled look on his face put he started to put two and two together.

"Now I have a message for Yumi Ishiyama. Does she go to school here?" asked Dr. Brown.

"Yes she does but I don't know where she went to," said Jeremy.

"Here let me call her," said KC.

KC called Yumi on her cell phone. Thank fully she answered. KC found out that she had gone up to Ulrich and Odd's dorm to be alone.

"She's in Odd's dorm," said KC.

"Good," said Dr. Brown.

He signals to someone in the car and the door opens. Ulrich then walks out and over to the gang.

"Holy shit," said KC.

"Ulrich its you," said Kitty.

"This can't be possible," said Jeremy.

"Wow," Aelita and Emily said in unison.

"How did you get here?" asked Jeremy.

I don't really know, he said something about a robot of me and the space-time continuum. But Jeremy wasn't there to translate so I didn't understand one bit," said Ulrich.

"Weird but ok. Hey you should go and see Yumi," said Odd.

"She's in our dorm right," said Ulrich.

"Yup, said Odd.

Ulrich walked to their dorm.

"Well I must be off," said Dr. Brown.

"Where you headed?" asked Jeremy.

"To the future, there's a little business I need to take care of," said Dr. Brown.

"Wait before you go, how did you do it?" asked Jeremy.

"Well Moen helped me devise the plan but I don't have time to explain it I must leave," said Dr. Brown.

"That's ok we heard all we needed to know," said KC.

Dr. Brown gets in and fires up the Delorean. The Delorean starts to hover off the ground and the wheels flip to horizontal. The Delorean swings around and flies towards the sky. It disappears in a flash leaving fire trails behind.

"Ok, now can some one explain to me what he said about nuclear fusion and jellybeans," said Odd.

Everyone looks at each other and starts laughing.

"What I really want to know what jellybeans are used for in time travel," said Odd.

"Odd you'll get more confused if I try to explain it," said Jeremy.

In Ulrich's dorm.

"I can't believe you're gone," said Yumi.

"Gone where did I go?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi jumps off of the bed and starts to back up.

"No, it's not possible you're supposed to be dead," said Yumi.

"Yumi it's ok it's me Ulrich," said Ulrich.

"I don't believe you. You can't be here," said Yumi.

She had run out of room to back up. Ulrich just moved towards her.

"Yumi if it wasn't me then would I do this," said Ulrich.

Ulrich moved close to her and kissed her. Yumi returned the kiss and made it more passionate. After about thirty seconds they broke apart.

"So it really is you," said Yumi.

"Yumi would I lie to you," said Ulrich.

"So how did you get here?" asked Ulrich.

"It was those jelly beans and the nuclear fusion," said Odd as he entered the room.

"For the fifth time it's not jelly beans its jiggowats," said Jeremy in an irritated tone.

"So you found out," said Odd.

"Yes and your point is," said Yumi.

"So I thought you would be happy," said Odd.

"I am. I'm overjoyed," said Yumi as she hugged Ulrich.

"Good then its time for a song," said Odd as he pulled out his CD player and turned it on.

"What song?" asked Yumi.

"It's on the CD that KC let me barrow, it has this really cool design on it," said Odd.

"Wait, Odd NO!" said KC but it was too late Odd was already singing.

"If there's something strange in your neighbor hood. Who ya gonna call… GHOST BUSTER!" Odd sang.

"KC what CD did he barrow?" asked Kitty.

"Umm… It's my movie theme CD," said KC.

"If he keeps singing that everyday you are going to get your ass whipped," said Ulrich.

"COME ON, EVERYBODY! GHOST BUSTERS!" Odd sang loudly.

"Actually I have a better idea beat the crap out of Odd until he stops singing," said Ulrich.

Ulrich grabbed Odd and shoved him onto his bed. Ulrich then got him into a headlock and started to give him a nuggie.

"HEY STOP IT…OK, OK I GIVE I GIVE!" yelled Odd.

After that everyone started laughing. Yup the story is over. The world is safe and ZED is gone. Two weeks after his human form was killed the computer was destroyed and the parts were used to create new jets for the military. One was the Space Odyssey a gigantic space ship used to watch other countries just incase they had the same stupid idea as the U.S. X.A.N.A.'S computer was wiped out after he was taken out of it so he has no way of returning. So it's over no more ZED, no more X.A.N.A. if only we could give Odd some singing lessons.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHO YA GONNA CALL… GHOST BUSTERS!" sang Odd.

"ODD GET OVER HERE! AND GIVE ME BACK MY CD!" yelled KC as he chases Odd.

Will KC ever get his CD back? Well that's a mystery yet to be solved. I hope you liked the Revised Version of The Day the Sky went Black. So see you later and have a nice day.

"AHHHHHHHH THEY'RE STILL AFTER ME!" yelled Odd as he ran down the street.

"GET HIM!" yells the angry mob chasing him.

Hmm I'll go give Odd a hand.

* * *

Alright a great ending wasn't it. So sometime this week I will be posting Eye of Destruction. 


End file.
